Birthday Boy
by ChishioShakun
Summary: Luffy's depressed about his up coming birthday. When an old friend, one he never wanted to see again shows up, things are turned upside down. His old friend seems to have plans for him and his crew, but he can't see what they are. Yaoi. LuffyxZoro. OC.
1. Birthday depression

And this is my first chapter story for One Piece, yay. Any way this is for Luffy's birth day, I'm posting the beginning now because I still have to write the end, and type out the rest. I hope to get up the rest during the week, but my plans don't always work out so well.

So please read and enjoy, I would like reviews on this. If I get enough I will post the alternate ending I have already written.

Enough of that, I would like to thank Tenkage Onna and Wendy, for beta reading and helping out on this. I do not own One Piece, if I did, Luffy would be trying to find me and he's not so I don't own it.

Enjoy.

--

Praise the Birthday Boy

Luffy Zoro

--

The clouds drifted over head and the constant lap of water against the haul of the Thousand Sunny, lulled the crew into an easy mood. No fights had broken out among the group. Mainly the cook and swordsmen as they stayed away from each other. All was calm, no random explosions from Usopp's tinkering, no fights, no captain yelling for food. All in all a very peaceful day, which for the straw-hat crew was exceedingly unusual. Their days were normally spent running from marines or each other. The captain of said crew was sitting up in the crows nest, pouting for what reason, none of the others could fathom. He had been this was since Nami had told everyone at breakfast, the date and announced that they would be coming up to the next island soon. This normally would of sent the young captain head over heels to stare out across the water, expecting land to pop up from the vast horizon. Though not this time, he had sulked out of the kitchen, even denying thirds of this mornings breakfast. Chopper thought he had gotten sick, Usopp said he couldn't handle being captain anymore, the others promptly hit him for it. The rest just kept their thoughts to themselves. They left the captain to sulk for what ever reason, he would be back to normal soon enough any way, and this was the only way to get a quiet day.

The real reason the young captain was in the crows nest sulking and making absurd pouty faces, no normal human should be able to do, was the fact that his birthday was in a few days. Now he wasn't one to sulk on his birthday, in fact he would at any other time be bounding up and down driving every one mad. Yes he knew he drove people insane, but that didn't bug him, he was who he was and he couldn't change that. But something about today was different. He couldn't bring himself to be happy about it. He just thought back to all the birthdays he had back in his village. God why did he have to get homesick now? And thus he got madder at himself. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his crew about his birthday. The young captain let out a sigh and sank lower in the crows nest.

"I need something to do!" Luffy exclaimed jumping up and putting on a determined face. "Maybe I could bug Zoro?" a small smile finally made its way to his face, along with a faint blush. Luffy jumped down to the deck, almost hitting the lines to the sail.

"Luffy what are you trying to do!?" Nami yelled from the railing.

"I'm going to bug Zoro" The boys smile had ballooned to his whole face.

"May I ask why?" The orange head asked in a sarcastic tone, already rubbing her temples. '_so much for a quiet day'_

"He's fun to mess with" The captain stated promptly, wandering off to find the elusive swordsman.

"That's true but……….wait did he just say that….no that's not possible." Nami sighed and turned back to watching the sea. '_something's brewing, I can feel it'_

The day went on quietly to the shock of most of the crew. Luffy hadn't found Zoro, which meant he had found a new napping secret hiding place for his mid-morning nap. So Luffy pouted and sat him self down in the middle of the deck, trying to think of something else to do. Which he found hard, Usopp was helping Franky somewhere, Zoro was in a new napping place, Chopper was working, Sanji was cooking lunch. No matter how good that smelled he found himself not hungry. Best not to bug Sanji while he was cooking. And Robin and Nami were talking about stuff, that Luffy just didn't want to hear. The captain let out a frustrated grunt. A relaxing day for every one else was hell for him and the calm silence turned his mind back to his birthday. He fell back wards on to the deck and closed his eyes, if there was nothing else to do he would take a nap. He also hoped that a nap would clear the thoughts of his birthday.

Lunch rolled around and everybody assembled in the kitchen, bathing in the fragrance of the food the cook placed in front of them. The seven of them sat and waited, it being to quiet with their carefree captain missing. They waited, not having Luffy there was an itch in their sides. If they ate and he showed up later he would just complain, so they waited.

"Do you think Luffy's ok?" Chopper asked looking down as his food.

"He was fine when I talked to him." Nami said getting slightly aggravated at the missing Captain.

"What did you talk about?" Usopp asked looking up from a marble in his hand.

"He jumped down from the crows nest and said he was doing to bug Zoro, he almost hit the rigging to the sail to, yelled at him for it." Nami waved it off, taking a sip from her drink. "Then where is Luffy bro, Sanji bro yelled for lunch, heard him all the way down in the storage room." The ship Wright said grabbing a soda from the fridge. "He's usually the first one here."

They all looked a Zoro who seemed to be asleep. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"I think I saw captain-san laying on the deck." Put in Robin, setting her book down.

"Go get him Zoro!" Nami yelled.

The apparently sleeping swordsmen raised an eyebrow again.

"Why?" He answered back glaring at the navigator.

Before he could protest Zoro was kicked out of the kitchen by the stupid Ero-cook. The door slammed shut, leaving the green haired swordsmen standing locked out of the kitchen. With an aggravated sigh Zoro stalked off toward the deck, bent on dragging their captain back so they could eat.

A steady breeze glided over the deck, making the leaves on Nami's' orange trees rustle. Zoro soon found their missing captain, sprawled out on the deck, not snoring at all. Every thing about the captain seemed off to day, from his mood to him not eating and now sleeping in the middle of the deck not snoring. The miffed first mate being the oh so loving one made his way over to the sleeping boy and gave him a quick kick in the side. Though it didn't have the grace of the cooks it appeared to have worked.

"Stop it…………give it back…….its mine……Gale" Luffy mumbled clenching his hat tighter. Ok maybe it hadn't worked. So the swordsman did it again.

"Oi, Luffy."

And again his actions were replied with another mumble and Luffy trying to hit him.

" Will you…..why are you….. Give back my……….hat!"

'_what the hell was he dreaming about?'_ With a sigh Zoro bent down and lifted the captain up. He contemplated hitting him again but he was probably going to have bruises from the kicks. How the boy could sleep through that was a mystery to Zoro, until he remembered the said boy was rubber and probably didn't even feel it. He had to admit that there were a great many advantages to being rubber, one of which was not feeling someone kicking you in side. He slung the boy over his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen, as long as the captain was present they could eat right? He only stopped once to look over the rail when he thought he had seen something move on the water. When it appeared nothing had, Zoro went below deck and into the kitchen.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked with a spoon in his mouth.

Zoro's eye twitched. They started to eat with out him.

" Stupid Ero-cook, I thought you were going to wait!?" Zoro yelled at the blonde chief.

"We would have marimo head, but you took to long and Nami-swan and Robin-Chan were getting hungry" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

Before Zoro could make a remark to that, Luffy yelled in his sleep and delivered a hard blow to the swordsman's back. Zoro lost his balance and fell face first into a salad bowl on the table. Everyone jumped not expecting Zoro to come flying into the room or Luffy to be standing in the door way clenching his hat to his chest.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Chopper asked the boy in the door way. When no response came, Chopper tried to step closer. Nami stopped him, causing him to look up at her in confusion. If there was something wrong he needed a doctor right?

"Wait." Was the only rely he got.

"…Give back my hat Gale. Its not funny any more!" Luffy yelled his fists closing ever tighter on his hat. His voice had taken a very high boyish pitch.

"I said give back my hat!!" Luffy yelled again. Tears dotted his eyes. Usopp hide slightly behind Sanji and looked over at Nami who was biting her lip.

"I thought this was a one time thing with him."

"I thought it was too" Nami's voice had lost its edge and she gazed at the captain with worry.

"Wait this has happened before?" Sanji put in looking at the captain.

"Yeah, right before we got to the Baratie, he acted weird all day then took a nap and became like this." Usopp elaborated from behind Sanji.

Zoro slowly got up, tearing pieces lettuce off his face. He had, enough of Luffy's mood and after getting almost all of the offensive leafy green vegetable out of his face, he punch Luffy in the jaw.

"Damn it Luffy! What's wrong with you!?" Zoro screamed as Luffy stumbled. The punch was half hearted they all knew it, but it was enough to wake him up.

As Luffy's senses started to drift back from dream world and one of the worst memories he had, he noticed he was in the kitchen, every one was staring at him, and his fingers were numb from how hard he had been holding his hat. The gloom from his up coming birthday also came back. He put his hat on, trying to sink into it as far as possible. Nami was the first to speak up.

"Luffy what's wrong? You've been acting weird, even for you, all day" The others nodded in agreement.

"And who's Gale?" Franky spoke up from the back. Luffy sank deeper into his hat, hoping it would somehow swallow him up. '_The one person I didn't want to think of' _

They heard him sigh.

"She was an old friend from my village" he said not looking up and completely avoiding the first question.

The room fell silent. What ever was troubling the captain, he didn't seem to want them to share it with them. That hurt. With all the times he had helped them, didn't he trust them enough, for them to help him?

Suddenly the ship rocked to one side then the other. All of them rushed out of the kitchen to find out what was up, the lunch and conversation promptly forgotten.

On the deck everything looked normal save for the figure now standing on the railing. They tensed and got ready for a fight, but it seemed the person had not yet seen them.

--

And thats the first chapter. Please review, and yes I know it was short, and there's a reason for that. Well hope you enjoyed reading, review and Byes.


	2. Message and Messager

And this is chapter two. I'm board so two chapter are up in one night. Again if I get enough reviews for this I will put up the other ending. I Thank Tenkage Onna again as well as Wendy. Please enjoy and review, thanks.

--

In fact it appeared the person, visibly drenched, was talking to themself.

"Your not dead yet!!" The figure said loudly, the voice sounding female. Luffy paled. '_Gale's voice'_

Taking this person to be insane, like others they've met, the group walked toward the figure. Stopping in surprise as a large pissed looking Sea King rose from the water. Usopp fainted.

"What in seven hells is your problem!!" The person yelled at the Sea King. "you've been trying to eat me since I left Alabasta, I told you I don't have time for this. At any other time I would be happy to fight, but I have to deliver a message for that bastard Ace, to his annoying little pirate captain of a brother. Only because he promised me, in writing, three kegs of spiced grog, so shove off. Damn it."

The group looked at the figure yelling at the over grown lizard. They couldn't believe what they where hearing. Ace, his brother, a message, What? And she as yelling this at a Sea King who was obviously trying to kill her.

'_Gale you haven't changed'_ Luffy was smiling his trademark full face grin at watching this girl yell at the sea monster.

The sea king lounged and the figure jumped into it swinging a sword they had not seen.

"Damn fish….." The sea king whipped its tail around and hit the girl, who hit the water and skipped like a stone only to sink below the waves. The crew rushed to the railing as the sea king reared up and dived for the girl. Luffy grabbed a hold of Sanji's shoulder to stop him from diving over board to get the girl. He stared intently at the spot the body had sunk into the sea.

"What the hell idiot!?" The cook yelled breaking Luffy's grasp.

"STOP!" Luffy glared at the cook. Sanji paled slightly. He would never admit it but Luffy could be seriously creepy sometimes. That fact would not stop him from saving a damsel in distress though. He moved to jump off again, only to find himself wrapped with Luffy's body. Which was holding him to the deck.

"Let me UP! There's a female who needs saving" Sanji tried to say but his face was pressed against the planks on the deck.

"That's the problem, she doesn't need to be saved" Luffy said, still not getting up. His warm breath tickled Sanji's neck . Although this wasn't an ideal position or time the cook still found the sensation appealing. '_what the hell am I thinking! Luffy's gone postal and I find his warm breath nice!?' _ Sanji tried to get up again, but Luffy's held on firm. The cook grunted in annoyance.

"Would some one help that girl!" Sanji screamed. No one moved.

"No need to Ero-cook" Zoro stated clearly finding the cooks position amusing. Still watching Luffy hold the cook down like that sent a charge of something through his gut that he did not like at all.

"What do you mean 'no need' shit head?" It was clear Sanji wasn't going to win this one, but there was nothing else to do.

"She can walk on water" Everyone looked at Luffy this time.

"What? How do you know?" Nami asked, "We all just saw her standing on the rail. We don't even know her name."

Sanji could feel the captains grip loosen. '_If only a little more'_

"She can walk on water because she's Gale. She's always been able to" Luffy stated in his matter-of-fact way.

The group's collective mouths dropped open. Luffy finally unwound his body from Sanji's, who promptly kicked him in the head.

"But WHY did you stop me?" The cook lit a cigarette.

"You don't interrupt Gale when she's yelling at the sea life, or has spiced grog on the line" The captain was now smiling, dusting his pants off. "she gets mad, and she has a thing for hitting you with sharp objects"

The crew was still speechless. Luffy had just completely ignore the question. The silence lasted only a few seconds when very angry yells come from the spot gale sank.

"You god damned, sorry excuse for an over sized gold fish. I don't care if I miss my deadline now or if I don't get my spiced grog. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!"

"Move the ship now!" Luffy yelled. Nami's orders followed, setting the crew into action. The ship moved just in time.

"Cyclone Slash!!" Was all yeah heard before a funnel of water and air rushed past along with what was left of the sea king. After a few moments the horizontal cyclone subsided and the water lay calm.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" Nami yelled at the now himself captain.

"Its my cyclone slash, hey Luffy" A voice behind them said. The group turned and saw a girl with dark hair sitting on the railing, holding her right arm tight to her chest, and smiling.

"Ello" The girls voice held no inklings of the anger it did minutes before. No one answered her calm greeting.

"Is everyone mute? Or have I lost my hearing again? No that can't be it no one's lips moved." She looked rather puzzled. "You know it would be nice to have a reply, at least then I know I'm not that crazy"

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked eyeing the girl. He saw nothing of the sword.

"Me? Here? Nothing unless by some random miracle this ship is the Thousand Sunny and you all are the straw-hat pirates, but my lucks never that good." She said standing, trying to move her arm. And audible crack was heard and she paled greatly.

"Stupid….idea….to ..move arm" She muttered through clenched teeth.

Chopper came forward, ducking under Sanji's and Zoro's attempts to stop him.

"Let me see your arm" Chopper quietly demanded.

"It talks, so I'm guessing you're the doctor and a devil fruit user" Chopper nodded.

"Ok then wait a minute."

The girl pulled off a glove that covered her right hand, suppressing a wince. Following the glove came a maniacal that had been clipped to her upper arm. She placed both down and sat next to them. Chopper closed the distance and lifted her arm gently. Seeing that the girl wasn't going to kill the reindeer and was in obvious pain, the others relaxed and settled down around the deck.

"Could someone get my bag? I need to stop this swelling"

"I'll get it doctor-san" Robin said while heading below deck.

"Hmm why where you fighting that sea king?" asked the doctor feeling the girls shoulder to see if it was broken or dislocated. Robin came back and handed Chopper his bag, who promptly went to work an repairing the girls arm. Robin stopped and reached down to pick up the maniacal.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" The Gale turned her grey eyes to Robin.

"Why?"

"You're a devil fruit user right?"

"Hai"

"My manacle's and gloves are made of sea stone, I'm sure you know that stuff acts just like falling into the ocean."

"Interesting"

"And to answer your question reindeer."

"Names Chopper"

"Ok, to answer your question, that stupid fish had been trying to eat me since I left Alabasta. After I helped round up the last of Crocodiles men."

At this comment every one stiffened looking uneasily between each other. All except Luffy who nodded in apparent agreement to what the girl said.

"Who are you?" Nami almost snapped.

"Who am I? what a great question. Lets see, I'm marine bounty hunter, Gale Nighten, Rank A under the Polar Group"

"Marine!" Zoro drew his swords and Gale went on like she didn't hear him.

"Specialty devil fruit, but I'm on vacation and am trying to deliver a message for Ace, though I think I might now loose the bet." Gale tapped her chin with her good hand.

"Oh well. Running from that Sea King was good training."

They all stared at her. '_Ok this girl is way beyond the boundary of reality'_ Nami mused, watching Chopper fix her arm.

"You have the right ship Gale" Luffy stepped out from behind Nami.

"Oi, Luffy" Gale winced as Chopper finished the cast as well as the look the boy was giving her.

A stillness hung over the ship as the two stared at each other. Gale broke the staring contest first, grabbing a bag and sword from over the side of the ship.

Luffy blinked, never had Gale been the first to brake from a staring contest.

Zoro shifted and got into a fighting stance, glaring unblinkingly at the girl.

"Oi, Mr. Luffy's First mate. You can relax, I'm here to deliver a message not massacre the ship." Gale laughed softly at that, Zoro blinked. Before he could answer she started to talk again.

"I have proof if you want to see the burns Ace gave me when I told him I wouldn't play message boy. Sadly he knows I hate burns and I love spiced grog." she sighed and looked back at the group.

"Burns? Let me see them." Chopper demanded still standing next to her.

"Thanks for your concern reindeer guy but they already started to heal on the way here, hehehe" Her face lit up in a smile, smaller, but close to Luffy's trademark grin. "Any way….message, message where'd I put that message?" She rummaged through her bag.

"Why did Ace force you to come?" Luffy asked finally, his voice low. Gale looked up from her bag and glanced at him, then at the others.

"Because he's an ass and hasn't realized yet that you never wished to see me again." The group looked between the two, their day had gone from quiet to weird in a few short hours, so in essence it was just another normal day for them. Usopp got up in the background.

"Whoa….. Who are you!!" He screeched running up to the others.

"Gale, Mr. Marksmen. Your father is the sharp shooter with Shanks right?"

"Hai" Usopp looked rather dumbfounded.

"Cool, now where did that message go? If that damn fish ate it, I'll kill it again."

"You can't kill something twice sister" Franky said with a sweat drop.

"Yes you can. Just find all the piece and make them smaller." Gale continued to ransack her bag. The others sweat dropped as well. "Gotcha!!" She pulled out a black envelope and put her bag down.

"What's with Ace and Black, really, anyway here you go Luffy." Before Luffy could grasp the envelope Nami snatched it and preceded to open it.

"What's this? There's nothing on it" She announced turning the paper over.

"That's why you let the captain read his own mail" Gale remarked grabbing the paper from Nami's hand. The navigator gaped at her. The orange haired girls blood began to boil.

"What do you think your doing!?" Nami yelled at the dark hair girl.

"Delivering a message like I was told to do" Gale shrugged, passing the paper to Luffy

After Luffy had a firm hand on the letter he stretched his arm, dunking the letter in the sea. When he pulled the paper back up it had taken a faint blue hue and dark lettering covered one side.

"It's a special type of paper produced near our village, it needs salt water to active the ink used on it." Gale explained hading Luffy the black envelope. "and if you were thinking of just reading it to yourself, think again. Ace made me promise I'd make you read it aloud to your crew, and I will make you read it if you refuse." Gale smirked, "Just in case you thought you could get away with out telling them."

Luffy cursed, then read over the letter once. His face went even paler. Maybe the world was getting him back for the last time he saw Gale, or his brother had lost the sensible part of his mind.

"Read it"

"Bro, just wanted to tell you happy birthday. Even if its before or after your actual birthday. I don't know when Gale will get this to you, so keep her on board till you get to the next island. That way she can let me know where you are, so we can properly celebrate your fist birthday as a captain. Till then bro, Ace."

The others looked at Luffy then to Gale, speechless.

"Wait you've been all depressed because your birthday's coming up!?" Usopp almost yelled at the captain, who was staring at his feet.

"You can't blame him, something always goes wrong on or near his birthday." Gale commented stretching as far as the cast would let her.

"That isn't very super, sister." Franky said chugging another soda.

"Hmm? No it's not. Lets see he got lost in a cave one year. Spent two days under a rock. Then as a joke a lot of the kids would try to steal his hat. I'm the only one to have got a hold of it though. There was that year he had monger spots, and lots of other things too." Gale finished taking a breath.

"Hey, the cave was not my fault. Ace told me there was a giant frog that lived in there. I had to see if it was true. That rock just jumped me. And it was only luck that you got my hat." Luffy retorted with a slight frown.

"Luck? My ass, I snagged your hat 2001 times with out you stopping me." Gale chuckled, then looked at her sword, running her fingers over the edge.

The others were looking between the two. They knew how important Luffy's hat was, so to learn this girl was able to take it from him, which seemed impossible except he had shouted something like it in his sleep, was news indeed.

"So let me get this straight," Nami stated in her if-you-interrupt-me-you-will-pay-dearly tone, "you've spent who knows how long trailing us, to give Luffy a message from Ace. Who forced you to do it by bribing you, and you're a marine bounty hunter on vacation. Who walks on water and fights sea kings. Also according to the letter you have to stay on board?"

"Pretty much" Gale answered off handedly attaching her naked sword o her belt and placing her gloves and manacles into her bag.

"I don't care if Luffy's brother told you to stay on the ship. that's purely the captains decision." Zoro lightly growled out glaring at the girl, still ready to go if she did something.

"I know, I'm not as stupid as I may act. I see its Luffy's choice if I stay on the ship or not. I really don't care either way. I'm just at home walking on the water as I am sailing. Which ever way truly doesn't matter, we'll end at the same place."

They turned to Luffy. Though uneasy about the girl, they trusted Luffy's judgment when it came to people, and it was his choice.

Luffy pulled his straw hat down a little and thought about it. It had been four years since he last seen Gale. Though he still had a small grudge against her, they had been best friends. He sighed, remembering that Sanji had said they were running low on meat this morning, and that Gale ate just as much or more then him.

"If you help catch enough fish to feed the two of us and the others you can stay on the ship."

"Is all you think about your stomach?" Nami asked with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"No, its that Sanji said we were low on meat, and Gale eats just as much as I do."

Yes I know it just ends. It Just ends because thats the end of that scene. I hope you enjoyed reading this, if any thing seemed confusing I'm sorry,but Gales a very confusing person. So if you have any questions please ask. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Byes.


	3. Past Partings

And here is chapter two. I'm happy I'm still a few chapters a head of what is posted, its nice not to have to worry to much about that. But your not here to listen to me talk. I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far, and I'm glad you find this story interesting. Again I'd like to say that if i get enough reviews I will put up the alternate ending, and I think it might need to be clarified that this is a Luffy Zoro story not Luffy and Gale though it may sound like that at times.

Anyway please read and enjoy, and review.

--

The day continued as calm as it was before lunch. Things had settled down, Usopp and Franky went back to what ever they had been doing. Sanji was busy cleaning the kitchen from the earlier incident. Nami had requested to talk to Gale in private with Robin. Chopper had decided that he would make a salve for the burns Gale said she had and that left Zoro and Luffy on deck. Zoro sleeping against the mast and Luffy sitting on the figure head.

Zoro didn't trust the girl at all. It wasn't just the fact that she was a bounty hunter for the navy, or even the weirdness that hung around her. It was how nervous she appeared to make Luffy. That just bugged him. His usually boundlessly energetic captain now just sat staring out over the water. Not smiling or frowning or doing any of the normal movements he tended to do when sitting on the figure head. Then there was the fact that Luffy was holding some sort of grudge against her. Which Zoro had never experienced the boy do before. He planned, or more like wanted to talk to her after things had calmed down but the witch women had grabbed her and dragged her to no mans land - the girls bunk room.

Zoro grunted and opened his eyes. Luffy was staring at him, which unnerved him slightly. For a person Zoro could easily read usually, Luffy's face was unreadable.

"You don't like her do you?" His question was simple, but like most of his simple questions he could tell there was a torrent of other stuff behind it.

"I don't know her." Luffy seem to consider this a moment.

"But you don't want her on the ship." and another of his captains blatant observations.

"No"

"Why?"

What was he suppose to answer to that? He didn't want her on board because she made Luffy act differently.

"There's something wrong with her. I can't place what, but its there."

"Hai"

Zoro watched Luffy's chest rise in a silent sigh. Somehow this girl showing up had hurt his captain and it made him angry not knowing why.

"What happened between you and her?" he knew he shouldn't ask. It wasn't his business but…..

"She had a habit of stealing my hat. She was the only one that could, and it was sort of training for me, but that day something was wrong. She was more distant, and quieter."

Zoro hadn't expected Luffy to respond, but it appeared that going over the memory was helping in some way.

"It was after lunch she grabbed it off. We joked around like normal, then she ran off and I chased her." He paused and looked out over the water. Holding his hat to his head. "then she disappeared. I couldn't find her, I thought maybe she had hidden it expecting me to go out and find it. But when she didn't show up at the house for dinner I got worried. It was never good when she vanished like that, and this time she had my hat with her."

Luffy turned back to Zoro. Words were never one of Luffy's strong points, it was the same with him so he waited in silence for the boy to continue. It took a few minutes for the boy seemingly to find what he wanted to say.

"Ace and I went out to look for her. Ace went to town and I went up to the cliffs. On my way there I thought I saw her in the trees but it was dark and she doest really stick out in the low light. I called out and got no response. This happened a couple of times. Then I got up to the cliffs and she was standing up at the edge. I yelled to her, but she didn't answer. I got closer and noticed she was holing my hat so I asked for it back. It was like she couldn't hear me. Then the wind picked up. Next thing I know the hat is rising over the cliffs. With out thinking I ran to get it, stretching, but I lost my footing and fell."

Luffy paused again as it trying to remember what happened next. As Zoro watched, Luffy's eye's started to cloud with tears and he was trying to control his breathing.

"I….I don't remember much after that, except someone grabbing me and hitting the water. I woke up a few days later in my own bed. I was covered in cuts and bruises, I tried to ask what happened but my voice wouldn't work, and …………. My hat was sitting on the table cut to shreds. I realized right away that it hadn't happened in the fall." Luffy was now biting his bottom lip.

Zoro then realized he probably never told any one this before. Ace probably didn't even know.

" After a few weeks I was let back outside. I didn't see Gale again until the next week when her and her foster father came to the party bar and gave Makino the keys to their house. Her father told Makino that he got a job on some marine base and they would be leaving that day. She didn't even seem to notice me. Later, I think, right before she had to leave she came up to the house. I ….I didn't even let her speak. I just blew up at her. I can't remember what I said but it ended with me punching her in the face and telling her I never wanted to see her again."

That was the last of the story as the captain pulled himself into a ball in front of him. Not used to the captain being so depressed, Zoro was at a loss for what to do. So he decided to change the subject.

"What do you want for your birthday? I'm sure we'll be on an island by then."

"Hai, I don't know what I want,…. Maybe…. No…. That was a bad idea."

For a minute it looked like Luffy was blushing, but Luffy never blushed, so it was probably the light reflecting off his shirt.

"Well when you think of something tell me ok?" Zoro closed his eyes, for now at least Luffy was thinking of something else.

"I will Zoro." He felt rather then saw the boys smile come back to its rightful place on the boys face.

"Are you sure you don't want to barrow a bathing suit Gale?" Nami's voice broke the silence as she, Robin, and Gale appeared back on deck.

"Yeah I'm sure. I swim better in my clothes anyway. Do you have a net on board?"

"No Gale-san, but I think Franky-san and sniper-san might be able to make you one."

"Eh. Don't bother then, I'll just use a water net. It's faster anyway."

"How long do you think it will be before we hit rough waters, Gale?"

"Day at least. The ship is still far from the weather boundary."

"Ok then, I'll make sure every one gets stuff ready." Nami turned and headed toward the kitchen. The wind catching her orange hair briefly before she made it around the corner. Both Luffy and Zoro stood as Gale and Robin continued after Nami left.

"Oi! Anchor!" Gale called when she saw Luffy standing next to Zoro.

"Don't call me that Gale." Luffy whined hanging his head slightly.

"Aww but why? Its fun to piss you off."

Both Robin and Zoro were looking between Gale and Luffy as they glared at each other. Then Luffy broke into his trade mark grin and Gale laughed.

"So**,** you going fishing?"

"Yeah. It was an order right?"

"Strange."

"Why?"

"Your taking orders from me."

Gale chuckled a little. "You are the captain here Luffy."

Somehow Zoro missed something in the conversation, because none of what they were saying was making any sense. Robin seemed likewise confused. What he did catch however turned his stomach, like rotten fish on a warm day. Gale leaned close and whispered something to Luffy that turned his normally tan face beat red. She had made Luffy blush. Zoro gritted his teeth. Nothing had ever made Luffy blush before then. Not walking in on Nami changing, not the random conversations that sprang up, after they drank just a little to much, about sex. Which he never really seemed to get. So what had Gale said? Luffy smiled and waved as she jumped off the ship.

"Robin do you know where Usopp and Franky are?"

"The ammo room Captain-san."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Zoro."

With that the captain was off, well at least he was smiling again. Zoro really didn't like her or the way she changed Luffy's mood so fast. He turned and started toward his training area.

"Jealous swordsman-san?" He stopped as Robin's question hit him.

"No. What would I be jealous of?" Without waiting for a reply the swordsman stomped off, not knowing why he was bothered by Robin's question.

And thats the end of that chapter. I wonder how long it will be before people get mad at me for just cutting the chapters off like I do.

Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you will review. Byes.


	4. Severe Boredom

And here is chapter 4! Sorry it wasn't up yesterday but, I slacked off just a little and didn't type the rest like I should of. Again I would like to thank Tenkage Onna and Wendy for beta reading this, and helping work out some problems. I also want to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far, I'm glad you all like this story.

I will say once more that if I get enough reviews I will put the other ending up and I really hope I can get this finished by May 5th though I probably wont, but it'll be close. So Thanks for reading and Please review, on to the story!.

--

Hours past quietly. Nami had everyone preparing for rough weather, and Luffy was back to normal in most ways. Most of Luffy's time was spent dodging Sanji who kept bombarding him with questions about Gale: What she liked, If she would date him, and so on. All Luffy answered was that Sanji would have al talk to Gale about that, he also seemed to grimace at the prospect. Now he sat on the figure head staring out over the water. Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning and preparing stuff for dinner. Nami was working on her maps, Usopp was telling Chopper about the time he had walked on water, Robin was on the deck reading, and Zoro was trying to kill his weights. Luffy dully noted the change in his first mate as several times now, Zoro cursed and the sound of metal hitting the deck, resonated through the air. He shrugged it off as his swordsman being on edge because of Gale but, that didn't settle the feeling it had more to do with him then he's old friend. Luffy sighed and moved off his special seat. He had spotted Gale on her way back and he had to get to Sanji before he lost his head.

When he got down to the kitchen Gale was walking up and down the railing humming softly to her self.

"You haven't killed Sanji have you?"

"No, haven't even talked to him."

Luffy nodded and dodged the galley door as it swung open.

"Ah, my beautiful Gale-Chan. Your very radiance brightens the day its self!"

"Where do you want the fish, cook?"

Sanji clearly hadn't heard her as he continued to noodle and swoon. Gale jumped from the railing and after walking a few steps slapped Sanji across the face.

"Will you shut up? I'm not Nami or Robin. I do not like to be fawned over. Stop now and we'll get along just fine, continue and I _will_ hurt you."

It had the desired effect as the cook held his cheek and blankly stared at her, but he nodded any way opening the galley door.

"Put the fish in the tank over there, Gale-Chan."

"Ok. Could you hold the door open then, Sanji-san?"

The blonde blinked at Gale's sudden change in attitude and nodded. Luffy sighed glad Gale hadn't tried to kill his cook. A few minutes later both boys paused as a stream of water came up over the railing and into the kitchen. Seconds after, fish started to swim through the stream. Sanji's jaw dropped as a dozen or more brightly colored long bodied fish passed by.

"Holy hell. Those were casalons."

Sanji's eye was wide, his mind working on all the dishes he could create with the splendid things going into the oversized fish tank. Luffy though was more interested in the water itself, as it snaked up the railing and into the kitchen. This was a new ability of Gale's, he assumed, watching her hands push and pull the air around the stream. Her hands, though covered in small scars were as he remembered. A slight rush of heat stopped his mind from going any farther on that topic. Out of all the things that could get a rise out of him like that, Gale's hands had to be it. He cursed his luck as Zoro walked around the corner shirtless and glistening in sweat. He swallowed heavily and looked away from both, trying to calm the building heat between his legs. Thanks to good karma or not, Zoro stopped when he saw the water stream leaving the kitchen. Thus keeping him far enough away where the slight bump in his short wasn't noticeable. He was sure Gale had already noticed. The clear smirk on her otherwise calm face told him very plainly he was right. Once again he cursed his luck. Next thing Luffy knew he was drenched in lukewarm water, facing a smiling Gale and a confused looking Zoro.

"Thought you needed a cool off Luffy, it seems I was right."

Really how long had it been since he got help without asking for something no one really noticed. In time he mused, Zoro and maybe even Sanji would start to see the small stuff and help with out asking but till then he was glad Gale was around. He was also silently grateful to her as the heat washed away with the sea water.

"Sweet Gale-Chan" Sanji swooned from the door, hearts replaced with fish. "Your eye for delectable sea life is amazing. All the creatures you added to the tank are superb and shall make a glorious feast."

Zoro blinked and scowled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up crap cook. No one wants to hear your crap voice talk about your crap cooking."

"You wouldn't know the difference between trash and Baked Alaska, so shut you mouth marimo head."

"There is no difference, only trash probably tastes better."

This started another yelling/fighting/ want-to-rip-your-throat-out spat between the cook and swordsman. Again so much for a quiet day.

"You have an interesting crew Luffy. A thieving navigator, a quiet archeologist, Yasopp's son, a cyborg shipwright, an animal doctor, a perverted cook and a green haired three sword wielding swordsman. Quite a crew indeed."

Luffy nodded and pulled his hat down to cover his face as a light blush dawned his cheeks. It had been so long since he'd been around Gale that he nearly forgot how good she was at embarrassing him, and others. It truly was going to be an interesting period till the next island with Gale on board.

The next week sailed on quietly enough. No marine ships appearing out of no where, no other pirates attacking. The calmness that had settled on the ship a week ago clung still and rubbed the wrong way with everyone.

The tranquility of lapping waves and clear skies, with a steady gentle breeze was driving the crew slowly insane. Save for the guest of the ship, a long, dark haired, lightly tanned, grey eyed girl, who seemed at home in the abnormal silence that wrapped around the deck. The calm was only broken during meal times when said guest became the target for the captain's food raids. While he did manage to get a hold of several pieces of meat and bread, the dark haired guest retaliated. Taking not only what was stolen back, but taking his entire plate and any other food he got his hands on as well. Replying to his pout his, "Don't touch my food then."

The cook who normally would deny the captain seconds took pity and gave him more, after the others left. For otherwise Luffy wouldn't of had any thing to eat all week.

It was at these times they came to see how Gale was able to steal Luffy's hat multiple times when they were younger. Hell the girl probably could steal several hundred beli from Nami without the navigator noticing a thing. Despite the all to brief meals things were dull until the beginning of the next week.

The three youngest crew members, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, after having exhausted all forms of entertainment collapsed onto the lawn and watched non-existent clouds.

"Why can't the marines attack? For once I'd be glad to see them." Usopp's comment went unheard as he aimed his sling shot at a non-existent enemy.

"I'm booooooooooooooored!" Luffy whined flailing his arms madly. Almost hitting Chopper who seemed to have fallen asleep. Said doctors week had been spent trying to get Gale to keep her arm still and trying to convince her to let him examine the burns he said she had. He soon found out however that the girl was extremely evasive about such things. As well as good at turning a situation from her to something or someone else. He finally noticed this after about the third time he asked to see the burns. Chopper had gone up to her as she relaxed on the railing asking to see the burns. Next thing he knew she was helping him organize his supplies and he hadn't seen the burns at all. The only time she let him near her arm was to replace the cast, which was never replaced. He had turned to get new bandages and she left, not that there seemed to be a real problem with it now.

Luffy's week had been just as hectic. He had tried so many times to tell Zoro what he wanted for his birthday but nearly every time something else happened, despite it being so dull. He was also sure that if Zoro knew what he wanted, his first mate would leave the ship and not comeback. Besides that he got so flustered and heated while trying to tell him that even if Zoro didn't completely shun him, he probably wouldn't understand what he was trying to say. The only positive was Zoro tried to spend a lot more time with him. Luffy connected the dots after the first few days, that Zoro was jealous of Gale. Though the swordsman wasn't quite aware of this fact himself yet.

Usopp's week turned out the best of all three, thus far. He managed to fix a problem that made his new marbles blow up unexpectedly. Franky let him use some of his paint supplies and Gale could make some real nice ice figures that she let him draw. All in all a pretty nice week for the liar, who only got yelled at twice for his stories. He had to thank Gale for that one too, as she pointed out he had to make his lies more believable.

Unbeknownst to the three bored boys the grey eyed girl had been watching them from behind Nami's orange trees with a large mischievous smirk planted on her face. Gale sneaked away in search of the elusive blued haired shipwright. She found her quarry repairing a hole in the bunk room wall.

"Franky-san?"

"Yeah Sister?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Yo what can I do for you?"

Five minutes later after explaining the plan to the cyborg, he was grinning and the literal gears in his head started to work.

"That's a super plan sister, we have all we need in the ammo room. It'll take bout half an hour to get every thing ready."

"Perfect. Now you can't let the targets get wind of this. I'm going to see if anyone else wants in."

Gale and Franky parted ways, leaving behind an air of mischief as the dull feel of the day slowly evaporated with the smell of salt water on the breeze.

And that the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it, and the next one should be up soon. Thanks again for reading and Please review. If you have any questions on whats going on please ask, I would hate to find out that some of the readers are getting lost in some parts. Byes.

Review!


	5. Water War

OK one thing I'm really sorry for a small mix up, if you read the last chapter before 5:30 pm on sunday, you didn't read the edited version. I'm truly sorry for the mix up. There aren't that many changes, except for the beginning and ending comments, so yeah again, I'm sorry, totally my fault.

So i would like to thank Tenkage Onna and Wendy for beta reading this, and all those who have reviewed and read. I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

--

The others willing joined the planned attack. Taking a pistol type weapon from Franky when he appeared in the kitchen half an hour later. They divided into to teams each with a different part of the ship to cover. Nami and Robin covered the main deck, Sanji, Zoro, and Franky covered everything else. Things were working smoothly, the targets not suspecting a thing. As they lounged watching non-existent clouds. Once all the doors had been lock Gale made her move.

A bird flew over the Thousand Sunny. Becoming the only point of color and movement in the perfect blue sky. Three pairs of eyes lazily followed the dark speck as it circled the ship, wandering if they were actually seeing it. Drops of water hit each of the three boys in the face. None of them registered it for the first few minutes, brushing it of as sweat.

"Hey Luffy, Usopp, is it raining?" the reindeer asked rubbing his eyes trying to see if he had missed a cloud.

"It can't be raining, there's no clouds up there. There's no anything up there!" Usopp explained lifting his arm and letting them fall back with a thump.

"Really Usopp!? I thought the sky was up there." the doctor's voice was brimming with admiration for the sharpshooters knowledge. Before the liar could answer the assumed rain drops fell faster and harder.

"It's mystery rain!" Luffy said nodding at his own smartness, "and ne, Gale move that ball of water I can't see the sky."

Both Chopper and Usopp looked up and over to the space above Luffy. Their eyes went wide. Hanging above The captain was a giant Ball of water, silently dripping down on them. Before it fully sunk in, the ball crashed down. Completely soaking them and leaving the sputtering and coughing up water.

"Is that better Luffy?"

The boys turned their gaze to the voice to find a smirking Gale forming another water ball.

In ten seconds flat all three boys were up and running, dodging several more water balls. Out of nowhere Nami stepped in front of them, spraying the boys in more water.

"What the hell is going on, why is every one trying to soak us!?"

"Have you never heard of a water fight Usopp?"

"Yeah, but this is a merciless hunt, we don't even have weapons to fight back with!"

"You have weapons to fight back with, Franky made everyone a water pistol." Gale continued forming more balls. "you just have to find them." With a smirk she launched the spheres. Two hit Usopp as he tried to run, one hit Chopper and none got Luffy as dodged by bending backwards. Nami unfortunately was behind him and got the water ball in the face. A tick mark appeared an her forehead while she griped the water pistol tighter.

"You are SO going to pay for that Luffy." Nami threatened, her hair hiding a genuine smile.

Luffy gulped, trying to remember where he hid his stash of money for times like this. He kept drawing a blank, then Nami raised the weapon, pointing it at his face.

"I'm going to make sure you stay soaked all day." And she pulled the trigger, shooting a stream of water at the rubber boy, who was to shocked to dodge. The liquid seeped through his already damp shirt and he grinned, realization setting in. he needed to find one of those water pistols, or else, he, Chopper and Usopp were going to lose this fight and that just wasn't expectable.

"You can try Nami, but I don't think it'll work." Still smiling he grabbed a hold of Usopp and Chopper and ran. The war had begun.

The battle was fierce, each group taking is share of causalities. First to go were Sanji's jacket and tie, taken off to increase his range of movement. Both were lost somewhere over the side railing after either Usopp or Franky crashed into the spot they hung to dry. Next to go was a helpless pile of books, they had forgotten to put up before the fight. Though not MIA like the jacket and tie, the books were severely wounded and would have to spend a few days air drying at least. Team Luffy did mange to find the three extra water pistols which were located inside enemy territory. Usopp would later say that he was sure he was going to die when Franky surprised him with a large water cannon as he tried to get one of the pistols. The water that gushed from the cannon forced Usopp into the railing and Franky into Gale who had just rounded the corner. The liar took the chance to run as Gale began a barrage attack on the cyborg. This in turn forced Franky in to the railing. It was at this time that the jacket and tie are presumed to have jumped overboard.

On another part of the ship the swordsman had decided this was a prime opportunity to get the orange haired navigator back for his debt as Gale would be paying for any damage done to the ship or personal belongings. Zoro had gotten several good hits in and was currently ducked behind a corner waiting out Nami's return fire. Sanji opposed Zoro's attack plan until certain parts of the thief's anatomy showed through her soaked shirt. Thus is why the cook is behind the other corner waiting out Nami' return fire. In the two against one mini fight Chopper managed to get a hold of the second pistol which was in a barrel behind the steamed navigator.

Luffy found the last water pistol which was guarded by the mysterious Robin. Who until this point remained dry and relatively unaffected by the war waging over the ship. That fact soon changed as the captain got a hold of the weapon. If the dark haired woman knew Luffy got the weapon or if she didn't no one will ever know, probably. For as soon as Luffy got a hold of the water pistol, hands sprung up around him holding buckets of water. The second causality of the war, the books, were lost here. Mortally wounded in the dash of the combatants to completely soak the other. A victory for Luffy in this scuffle was to hear and see Robin laugh. A full, loud, gut shaking laugh. Luffy just smiled in response, avoided another spray of water and ran when Robin started generating arms, and more buckets.

Other causalities of the water war, were: several cans of Franky's soda, lost overboard when Chopper hit him in the face with a water balloon. One of Usopp's bandanna's which Zoro grabbed instead of him, which tore the fabric. Other small items not noticed by the crew, and the last victim was the crews perception Luffy was naïve about anything sexual.

It happened after every one collapsed on deck, having exhausted their water supply. They where all laughing and completely drenched. Sanji's eyes still hadn't left Nami's chest, hey it was a free peep show with her white shirt still pretty wet, mused Sanji. Nami, starting to get fed up with the cooks constant ogling of her chest, was on the brink of pulling out her pole and smacking him with it, when Luffy sat up. The captain looked between the two and place his hat back on his head.

"Sanji stop staring. Its rude and not something you do to a crewmate."

"I'm not staring at anything Luffy. What the hell are you talking about?"

Luffy stood and stretched, everyone but Gale was now looking at him. This was the first time they saw him say or do anything about Sanji's perverted behavior.

"Your staring at Nami's chest. Just because her shirts wet and you can see her breasts, doesn't give you the right to stare at them like they were on display or something."

Sanji blinked and stopped looking at Nami. Never had he been called out on staring at female anatomy, let alone by someone who out ranked him, yelled at yes but never directly told to stop.

"Please forgive me Nami-swan for my blatant rudeness. It was an unkind insult to your beauty." Sanji bowed slightly toward Nami, noting Luffy's nod of approval. To say the least Nami was shocked by the cooks apology and excepted it with out much thought.

"Well that was fun. Luffy what happened to your vest? As far as I remember this wasn't a strip water fight."

It was Gale's turn to be stared at. She stretched and pulled her hair back, revealing a dozen or more tiny hoop earrings covering both ears.

"I know. I took it off so it could dry, though it would be fun I don't really want to relive the last time we had that kind of water fight."

"A strip water fight?" Usopp asked looking kind of pale.

"Yeah. You wear a lot of clothing and when one piece is completely soaked you have to take it off. It was mainly Ace's idea, a way to keep score, but ah him and Luffy don't wear that much and they always ended the game running around town naked. Failing to land a hit on me." Gale chuckled sitting back down on a dry space.

"You can't blame all that on us Gale you cheated and wore to much."

The girl raised an eyebrow at the now pouting captain. She smirked taking the opportunity to test a small theory she had regarding to crew.

"Your just sore, because you never got to see me naked."

"Well yeah. That was the whole point of the water fights wasn't it?" Luffy froze and covered his mouth, but the damage was done. The crew and mainly one green haired swordsman openly gaped at the straw hat boy.

"Ah so the truth comes out. The presumed innocent Luffy is a closet pervert."

"GALE! What the hell!!" by now his face was beat red and he could feel the blood rushing through his face.

"Oh you know its true, just because you feign ignorance about the sexual side of life around your crew doesn't mean your not sexually aware."

The peaceful calm had now fully left the ship and was replaced with a shocked perverted air. Luffy looked like a fish out of water along with the rest of the crew.

Gale paid close attention to the first mates response to the conversation. He seemed absolutely levied. This reaction confirmed what she already told Luffy. He made a damn fine choice with Zoro as first mate. Now if only the marimo head would realize he more then liked the boy, so Luffy could have his way with him. Gale chuckled inwardly at the image.

Without warning Luffy lunged at the black haired girl. Pinning her to the deck by the hips. His hat was covering his face but it was clear he was glaring at her. All the while she smirked back at him.

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly Luffy. Couldn't this wait till we had some privacy?" Gale sweetly commented trying to hold back a laugh, he was so easy. His head shoot up in surprise, so now he looked like a sick deer caught in someone's headlights.

"I…no….." in seconds Luffy was up off the girl shifting uneasily on his feet.

Gale couldn't hold her laugher back any longer and she collapsed back heavily choking from the force of it.

"God your good entertainment Luffy, did you truly think I wasn't just joking?"

The boy stared at her a minute and slowly his obvious nervousness ebbed away.

"Anyway Luffy, I know you don't see me like that. Except maybe for my hands." She smirked again as Luffy just shook his head.

"You haven't changed at all Gale. In four years you haven't changed." He plopped down next to Zoro stretching out his legs. Gale shrugged and looked up at the sky.

--

End. So how was that, Gales plan reveled as a giant water fight. Lol. That would be fun. Anyway again if I get enough reviews I'll put the other ending up. Sadly it seems the world hates me and I wont finish this by tomorrow, but at least I have it going before Luffy's birthday right? I hope you like the Chapter, please review. Thanks for reading. Byes.


	6. Feelings figured out

And here is the next chapter. I would like to thank Tenkage Onna for beta reading and every one who's read and review. I've gotten some really good comments, and yes I do know that many of the readers do not like Gale. Well for those who don't like her you can celebrate, this chapter and the next are the last ones shes in for a while. As for the people who've said there wasn't enough Luffy Zoro going on I hope you like this chapter. Again thank you all for reading and reviewing, so on to the story.

--

"That was a super water fight sister. Almost as fun as the ones Iceberg bro and I used to get in to."

"It was fun, even on this ship it was really a change." As Nami spoke she looked over her orange trees, checking for damage.

The others agreed, putting aside their new found knowledge of Luffy for a time. The battle lasted all day and as the group lounged, relaxing back on the deck as the sun began its decent toward the waiting horizon, lighting the ship and giving it an earthy orange-ish glow. Sanji was the first to force himself off the lawn, as they had missed lunch and the normal after noon snacks. Gale stopped him however as he walked past her sprawled out form.

"Would you let me cook?, I'm bored and Emen will kill me if I don't get some practice in the kitchen in."

"Emen?" Sanji raised an eye brow as an Emen used to work at the Baratie.

"Yeah he's the designated cook in the polar group. He's been giving me cooking lessons."

Both Luffy and Sanji looked at he grey eyed girl and raised and eyebrow, or in Sanji's case raised his higher. Luffy's mouth began o water, having tried some of Gale's food before. It would be even better now that she had taken lessons.

Sanji watched Luffy's reaction and decided that, since she offered, and he was tired, Gale was welcome to cook tonight's meal. He nodded and followed her to the galley , going only to help if she needed it and to make sure his kitchen survived intact.

After Gale and Sanji left, Nami got up and announced she was going to take a bath and no one, absolutely no one, was to disturb her. Then Franky gathered up the empty water pistols and cannon, leaving saying something about cleaning them and putting them up. Usopp had Chopper deeply enraptured about something about a giant and a huge water ball….. Or fall. This left Zoro and Luffy sitting up against the railing watching the sun set in silence. Robin had disappeared after Nami, most likely to take care of her wounded books.

The captains head rested passively against the railing behind him, his eyes closed and his prized hat pushed back, away from his face. Zoro watched as if captivated by the sight. The suns last rays filtered over the deck, illuminating the boy's features. Light danced over Luff's face, highlighting the scar under his left eye and his ebony hair which twitched slightly in the gentle breeze. Zoro's breath seized for a moment in his chest, watching his captains serenity. He couldn't truly fathom what was wrong. Ever since that girl come aboard, he had either been growing angry at the way she treated Luffy or finding his chest tightening when ever he looked as the boy. Or maybe he always had that reaction to his captain and he was now just realizing it. Luffy's chest raised as he breathed deep and fell as he let the air out slowly. His eyes opened, again unreadable but so damn inviting. Zoro caught himself staring and mentally slapped himself. Before he could turn away Luffy turned his head and looked directly at him. His chest seized up. Luffy's eyes appeared to be on fire, the sunset filling the normal dark orbs with color.

"Zoro you ok?" Luffy's voice cut through whatever was holding his lungs hostage allowing him to breath again.

"…… Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Luffy nodded, turning back to watching the sunset. Zoro's heart slowed, and paced in time with the boy's gentle breathing.

Luffy sighed and stretched out his arms before letting them fall to his lap. His body felt so stiff today, maybe it was that he hadn't been stretching and jumping around as much lately. He need a good message. He rolled his shoulders to emphasize the point to himself. Though with his rubber body he could never get a good message. The horizon glowed as the sun sank lower. Luffy glanced at Zoro. The swordsman's tan face darkened and filled with shadows. His chest tightened, the familiar sensation of having the air forced from his lungs rushed through his body. The only thought that filled his head was how beautiful Zoro was with the light and shadows playing on his face like that. Luffy hated this feeling and loved it at the same time. It made it difficult to stay around his first mate for long periods of time but it drove him to seek out the man just to know the sensation was still there. He turned his eyes back to the horizon. His breathing evened out again, released from his locked up chest. If only he could find the words to tell Zoro how he felt. Luffy sighed and closed his eyes. What a way to lead up to his birth day. Tormented by his old friend and by the emotions that swelled in his chest every time he looked at Zoro. Truly what a way. He may have borrowed the devils luck at any other time of the year, but he always paid in full during his birthday. Zoro shifted next to him, pulling him from his musings. The sun had completely set leaving the deck in shadows. Luffy groaned remembering he had watch tonight and had to light the lamps.

Zoro had to chuckle to himself when he heard Luffy groan. That particular one was saved solely for when he remembered he had watch duty.

"Need help with the lamps?"

The captain was standing now, cracking his knuckles and other various bones.

"Yeah if you want to." Luffy answered smiling down at him. Zoro nodded, standing himself and adjusting his swords.

Ten minutes later all the lamps were lit, and none had been broken, which usually happened when Luffy had to light them.

Zoro and Luffy were once again standing next to each other, gazing out over the water. They heard Sanji yell something from the kitchen and then Gale laugh. Zoro sighed things seemed to have changed so much since that sea witch came aboard. Luffy shifted on his feet, the swordsman lifted an eyebrow. Once again it looked like a crab had crawled up his captains shirts.

"Umm Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when you asked me to tell you what I wanted for my birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, umm," He shuffled his feet again and focused his attention on the deck.

"Well?" Zoro hoped he was finally going to tell him what he wanted.

"Well I……. I want…….."

"FOODS READY!!"

"FOOD!!"

"Food?………" Zoro blinked and watched Luffy run toward the galley.

He shook his head, that was the closest his captain had gotten to telling him, and that sea witch just had to yell about the food. Oh was he going to deck Gale one if she did that again. Lazily Zoro followed his captain up to the galley.

Supper that night was abnormally peaceful. Gale's food, though not as ornate as Sanji's, was close in the sensational taste, and as Gale had made enough to satisfy both her and Luffy's bottomless stomachs, no food was stolen or fought over. The only one who appeared to be in a foul mood was Zoro, who savagely stabbed at his food and grunted when ever spoken to. He also spent to whole meal glaring at the sea witch, as he so kindly dubbed Gale earlier in the week.

"You know Zoro-san, if you keep glaring at me like that your face may never go back to normal. And yes I do know you hate me, so there's no need to keep that look up." The sea witch calmly stated looking up at the swordsman.

"I don't hate you." Zoro responded more for the sake of the look on Luffy's beautiful face. Wait beautiful? Where did that come from?

The girl chuckled and took a few more bites of food. The look she was giving him spoke of pure trouble. How had he walked into a sea king den and not realized it?

"Don't deny a plain fact, Zoro-san. It's clear you hate me, and I know why to, so please don't play dumb. You do that enough already."

Usopp, Sanji, Nami, and Robin snickered or laughed lightly at the last bit before Zoro turned his glare to them.

"Wait Gale, Zoro can't hate you, can he? I know he doesn't like you, but hate?"

"Calm down Luffy, yes your Zoro hates me, for a very good reason. It really doesn't bug me that much Luffy. A lot, I mean a lot, of people hate me."

"No one should hate you."

The table stilled as Luffy's face became serious.

"Luffy you can be too trusting for your own good. All the world hates, you've just been lucky and haven't met any one who truly hates you. And for one of the most wanted pirate captains, that's saying something."

"I was being serious with what I said Gale."

"I know that. But you see, I've given many people a great reason to hate me. From me just existing, which includes the entire marine organization, to my attitude, to how I act, and making it seem like I'm interfering with people who love each other. Truly all good reasons for people to hate me. Getting off that subject, how's the food?"

"It's good Gale-Chan. I've never had this blend of spices with fish before." Sanji responded making up for everyone else's lack of response, and got a smile from the dark haired girl.

"The recipes Makino's, she always made it for any ones birthday. It seemed appropriate since its almost Luffy's birthday and all." Gale shrugged standing up and took her plate to the sink. After washing the plate and utensils, Gale quietly exited the kitchen, as the talking resumed at the table.

Zoro carefully watched Luffy after the girl left, there was something Luffy left out of his story about her, but at the moment he was more concerned with the fact Luffy had stopped eating.

Luffy gazed down at his food, he knew very well what Gale had said was true, which made it hurt more that he couldn't help her anymore. Not that he helped much with her foster father, but at least then she wasn't so broken. He shifted when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he meet Zoro's perfect mint green eyes, he could also see the covered hate, that Gale had clearly seen. Luffy wondered what had made Zoro hate her so much. She hadn't touched his swords, mocked his hair, or done any of the things that would normally set him off, so……. What then? The only thing Gale has done was hang around him the whole week. She had only teased and picked on him the whole week. She had only…….. Zoro was mad at Gale for spending so much time with him. He hadn't been out of Gales reach all week, unless she was on the water. Luffy hadn't spent much time with Zoro because of this and…..and Zoro was jealous. Zoro hated gale because he was jealous of her.

Luffy's chest tightened and his heart sped up. His eyes had stayed locked with the mint green ones that dawned Zoro's placid face. The worry grew in those beautiful eyes. He must have been blushing something bad, but Luffy didn't care. Zoro was jealous of Gale spending so much time with him, which meant that the ex-bounty hunter liked him a lot, even if Zoro couldn't see it himself yet. In a silent flash all the "bad" thoughts Luffy ever thought about Zoro flooded his mind and his body reacted immediately. It happened way to fast for him to force the growing heat in his groin down, which left his shorts instantly three sizes to small.

"Captain-san? Are you alright? Your face is all red." Robin asked from across the table. A worried look graced her features but her eyes danced with mirth, telling Luffy she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nah I'm fine Robin. Its been a while since I had Papagayo. I forgot it doesn't sit to well with my stomach if I eat to much." Luffy replied patting his stomach, controlling a wince as his patting moved his shirt and shorts a little.

Zoro relaxed a little at Luffy's explanation of his red face and not eating. Though the way his dark eyes were looking just at him, he couldn't help but think that his captain just figured something out about him. What if it was the reason he hated the sea witch? Hell he didn't even know fully why he hated her, it was just every time he seen her talking or teasing or what ever with Luffy, he just wanted to punch her lights out, grab Luffy and…. Well that last part hadn't really formed in his mind yet but it resulted in him having to change his pants twice after a couple of his midmorning naps in the ammo room. Still he found it unsettling that Luffy might know something that he himself didn't fully grasp yet.

--

And that is the chapter, now I just need to write the rest of the next one. Thank you for reading and please review. Well until next time, Byes.


	7. Talks with friends

And heres the next chapter.

First I'd like to say that I messed up on the last chapter, what I assume, since I just caught the error, is that most of you read the unbeta'd version of it. I am sorry. Nothing much changed from that one to the one thats up now, save for the comments and a few spelling grammar errors still I am sorry about that.

If in the future I put up a chapter that has no beginning or ending comments can someone please tell me? It would really be appreciated.

Anyway as for this chapter, I thank Tenkage Onna for beta reading it, and I thank all who have read and reviewed so far. You make writing this funn. Oh fair warning now, most of this chapter is just Gale and Luffy. Yes I know how a lot of you feel about her, but this chapter and the events are necessary for there to be a good ending. So please don't yell at me to much.

Enjoy.

--

The captain excused himself from the table saying something along the lines of going on watch. The others were greatly surprised that no one had to tell him to go, so it was taken as the cue to head to bed. Before they left though they helped Sanji clean everything and put the stuff away. After that was done they all went their separate ways, bidding each other good night. Nami was the only one that didn't go straight to bed, instead she headed to the library, where she kept her charts and maps.

She need to find a way to properly thank Franky for the library. It turned out to be a way better place then a storage room to work on her charts. Considering Robin and Chopper were the only others that ever really came into the room, she could keep her stuff out and not worry out one of the idiots messing her work up. Nami pushed aside the door lighting the lamp to her right. She then moved to the rest, lighting each lamp along the wall. With in a few minutes the room glowed softly with yellow light. The navigator turned when the slight rustle of paper reached her ears. The sight that meet her when she turned around was Gale lounging in the high backed chair shifting through her maps.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nami screeched stomping over to the dark haired girl ripping the papers from her hands. The girl shrugged and leaned back crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just admiring your work, Nami. No need to get pissed off, and no I didn't do anything to them. Why mess with perfection?"

Nami stood glaring at Gale, Quickly making sure her precious maps were unmolested.

"I doubt that's why you're here, so what do you want?" Nami snarled at the grey eyed girl. No one touched her maps, no one.

"Fine you got me. Hmm Luffy has made excellent choices when choosing his crew, anyway," Gale continued with a shrug upon standing, " I was waiting for you to show up."

Nami raised an eyebrow clearly not believing such a simple answer.

"And why were you waiting?"

"You don't know anything about the next island do you?" Gale questioned fingering a book on the desk.

"No, Robin doesn't even have any knowledge of it."

"That's why I'm here. Since no one on board has ever been there before. You need to know what to expect." The dark hair girl placed a small jade colored box on the desk and pushed it toward the other who eyed it suspiciously.

"I already know what to expect, so does everyone else. This is the Grand Line."

Gale chuckled lightly, watching Nami take her I-know-it-all-already stance and glaring back.

"I see, so you all ready knew that the lock post was directing you toward an underwater volcano? And that the island is really islands?"

Nami's face fell and she lost her previous pose. "What?"

"So you don't know, then will you let me explain?" Gale questioned again taking the lid off the jade colored box and observing the navigators body language.

Luffy blankly stared out over the water, his back was slouched and his head rested idly on his palms. What a day this had been, he would really have to remember the water fight idea when things around the ship got dull again. Though what really made the day great was figuring out Zoro liked him back. Now if only he could find a way to tell his first mate what he wanted for his birthday. With a sigh he shifted his position so that he was looking at the stars and leaning back on his hands. His silence went uninterrupted as he sank into his thoughts.

For once it seemed that the young captain wasn't going to fall asleep on his watch, far too many thoughts, too many feelings to sleep comfortably. Luffy sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 'Why couldn't things be as easy as they were back in the village?'

"What things?"

Luffy jumped and fell backwards, landing upside down on his head with his feet in the air.

"What the hell Gale!? Don't sneak up on people like that." He managed to get out, after righting himself and looking up at the smirking girl.

"Sorry thought you heard me," Gale said with a shrug, "anyway you were talking like you heard me." she continued as she sat down next to him.

"Oh….. Wait you usually laugh when I fall, why aren't you?" Luffy tilted his head a little to see Gale's face.

"You could of easily fallen forward and landed in the water. that's not something to laugh over."

Luffy turned fully toward Gale eyeing her strangely. Maybe Gale had changed somewhat since he'd last seen her, but then again he could never really tell what went on in her head.

"So what things do you wish were as easy as in the village? You were never the type to ask for things to be easy."

"Hai, I know," Luffy's head fell slightly and he scratched the back of his neck, "I really just don't know what I was thinking about when I said that. Maybe everything or maybe nothing, I just don't know."

"Don't worry yourself over it then, you definitely aren't the type to worry over stuff anyway, unless it has something to do with one of your nakama."

Luffy stiffened slightly and looked up at his ex-best friend turned most hated person turned friend with wide eyes. 'How…… How can she still read me so well?'

"I take your silence and look to mean you got you boxers in a twist about one of your nakama." Gale commented with small smirk

"…….. Hai" The young captain answered with a faint nod and a very red face.

"Let me guess, it has to do with your ill mannered, short tempered, green haired, swordsman, first mate, whom you are utterly in love with right?" Gale smiled lightly as she felt he companions heart stop then speed up in mere seconds, leaving his face ghost pale then fever flushed and him gaping at her.

"How…….. How…. How the!?" Luffy stumbled over the words he was trying to get out. He stopped when he realized it was useless and that Gale already knew what he was trying to say.

"Luf, your predictable and obvious, at least in my eyes. Why do you think I tried my best to piss the marimo off all week hmm?. Anyway it's just easy to see he likes you just as much as you love him, he's just a little more dense then you."

The raven haired boy chuckled a little and relaxed. It was good to know someone knew how he worked with out him having to say anything.

"So what do you want me to do to help?"

"Eh?" Luffy blinked at the question. Gale never asked if she could help, she just did what ever she thought best and things just worked out. It took him a few minutes to connect to the fact that she hadn't helped out in anyway with his life in four years.

"Umm I don't know. You've already made him jealous of you by spending time with me and….. Why do you wan to help?"

Gale's small smile fell and she let out a sigh. "I want to help for a lot of reasons and if your asking why I asked if I could help, I haven't helped you with anything in over four years Luf, I wasn't sure if you wanted it."

"Of course I want your help. I just don't know how you could help and what are some of the reasons you want to?"

Gale chuckled softly and closed her eyes. "For one I helped you out with your first two crushes, and your very obvious problems when you hit puberty. So it only makes sense that I would want to help out with you getting your first love."

Luffy cocked his get to the side at the memories. His face lit up once again in a bright red blush. "Hehe, I guess that makes sense."

"And," She continued after a pause, "I made a bad mistake all those years ago which cost me your friendship and trust. I know I hurt you really bad and that we could never be the best friends we were but……….. I would like to hope you don't entirely hate me and would let me help you."

Luffy tried to see the dark haired girls face but found it covered by her hair. 'So Gale regrets what happened? That's not like her, she's never regretted anything.'

"Of course I'd let you help me, I said that before didn't I? And I don't hate you. I'm still a little on edge about you but I don't hate you." His face had taken on a serious appearance as he gazed at the girl in front of him. She didn't move to respond few a few seconds. The slap of light waves hitting the haul filled the sudden gap of silence, letting Luffy really take in his old friend. Her personality may not have changed but though slight the way she carried herself did. The once tall standing skilled girl he looked up to no longer existed. In her place instead sat a haggard person who seemed to have no pride for her skills or knowledge. It perplexed him. How could someone change so much in just four years. 'Have I changed that much as well?'

"It's good to hear that Luffy. You don't know how good it is to hear that……… So on to how I can help you….. What do you want for your birthday?"

'Zoro' Luffy's head tilted to the side in thought. While the calm girl chuckled again.

"Zoro huh? Thought so."

Luffy froze.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah. Did you think you just thought it?"

"Hehe…. Yep………" The captain nervously rubbed the back of his head looking away from gale and across the deck. "I guess its easier to tell you that then Zoro."

A dark eyebrow rose at the boy's small confession, at the same time a teasing smirk played along the girls lips.

"So you want Zoro for your birthday, but when said first mate asked you what you wanted you couldn't tell him?"

Luffy pulled his hat forward, attempting to hide his obvious shame. "No I couldn't, I couldn't tell him the last ten times I've tried……… and now that I know that he feels something toward me its even hard thinking of telling him."

"Ah… So that's what you meant when you said you wished things were as easy as in the village."

"Eh?" dark eyes peered from under a straw hats brim, confusion written plain in them.

"This thing with Zoro, Luf. Your having problems in admitting to him that you like him like that, when back in the village you had no problem in doing so. It was easier for you to tell Zane and Lily that you liked them then it is for you to tell Zoro you love him."

"Yeah, sounds right……But why's it harder, shouldn't it be just as easy?"

" 'sigh' Luf. Zane and Lily were crushes. People that just passed through town every few months that you were attracted to. It was easy with them because you really didn't know them. Zoro on the other hand is a person your close to, that you've had time to get to know. He's a person you love. So the fear, weather you've noticed or not, of rejection is stronger."

Luffy nodded leaning back against the railing. Another silent spell feel over the two.

Up in the crows nest a nervous swordsman sat, chancing ever few minutes a look out over the deck to the two dark figures sitting by the figure head. Zoro noticed the silence that filled the air after the two fell silent. While he could hear the murmur of their voices he couldn't, make out the words. He thought of choosing a closer spot but his captain seemed to have a Zoro-dar that told him when ever his first mate was in stretching distance, and really how was he supposed to tell the hyper active ball of rubber why he was spying on him and the sea witch? As naïve as Luffy seemed he doubted that the boy would believe anything that came from his mouth on the subject. He let out a heavy sigh as the low voices started up again.

Luffy started to laugh lightly, pushing his hat back showing his dancing eyes.

"What's so funny?" Gale was now the one confused. She turned so she was facing the laughing boy completely.

"I just realized that I completely understand everything you just said."

"So?"

"I can never understand Nami when she tries to explain her maps or Chopper when he tries to teach me about his medicine stuff, but I perfectly understood everything you just said. Even though it is more complicated then what the others try to show me." His laughter died down but his eyes still danced. Looking almost like an endless buffet of meat was placed in front of him.

"I guess that is quite funny, then again you were always good at understanding others emotions and feelings."

"So what do I do now?"

"Bout what?"

"Zoro."

"Just tell him the truth."

"………That's the problem I can't"

"Then find a different way to tell him."

"How?"

"Kiss him."

"What!?……. That's worse then just telling him."

"Why?"

"It………… I don't know." Luffy hung his head, a dark blush adorning his cheeks. The very thought of just kissing his swordsman sent tingles down his spine and right to his groin.

"Luffy. If you really think about it, kissing him is easier then telling him with words."

"How is it easier?" Luffy questioned, his tone ending sarcastically.

"It's easier because it's something you would do if you didn't keep such a tight rein on your feelings around him. Because of this you really wouldn't have to think about it and it would tell Zoro exactly how you felt."

If possible Luffy's blush got darker not that it appeared that strong on the dim lamplight.

"Look its your choice on how you tell him, but you need to tell him. Both of you deserve it."

"I know your right, but……it just can't be that simple. I mean I can't just walk up to him and kiss him out of the blue can I? He'd cut me in half!" Luffy looked up from staring at the deck to come face to face with Gale, who had a smirk planted on her lips.

"You'd be surprised how simple it can be Luffy." as soon as her words cut off, her smirk growing lips pressed lightly on his in a soft quick kiss. After Gale pulled away she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"See?" She held out a hand to help him up, "I just kissed you out of the blue and you didn't do anything. Things can really be that simple."

Luffy stood with Gales help and smiled broadly at her.

"You know sometimes the way you help me out is really weird."

"I try. Now on to why I'm out here in the first place."

Zoro stood openly staring in shock at the two figures on deck. 'There's no way that the sea witch just…….she didn't just……she kissed him….' His mind was screaming several hundred thoughts all leading to the fact that the sea witch just kissed HIS Luffy, HIS captain. He was tightly gripping the hilt of one of his swords. The girl was going to die a slow and very painful death. He wasn't going to let that girl toy with what was his, not when he had a say about it. ' Wait why do I keep calling him mine. I have no claim on him….He's just my captain right?…….its not like we're together like that…..Luffy has the right to kiss who ever he wants to…….even if it was the damned sea witch.' Zoro shook his head. It wouldn't help anything to think to on the matter. After focusing his eyes back on deck, Zoro was surprised to see only Luffy out. He moved to see the boy clearer. It appeared like Luffy was leaning over the railing looking for something. Then he noticed how well the boy's hair shined on the light hanging above his head. Wait…. He shouldn't be able to see that much of Luffy's hair. Where's his hat? Zoro blinked. Gale was gone, so was Luffy's hat, and Luffy was leaning over the rail looking for something. His face paled. She didn't. She wouldn't of right? Then again she was known to do that in the past. With a focused mind and the need to kill a certain dark haired sea witch, Zoro made his way down to the deck and to where his captain was leaning over the rail.

"See something interesting?"

Luffy jumped slightly at the sudden voice but relaxed when it clicked it was Zoro.

"No" he slumped against the railing. He really needed to be more aware of things when Gale was around.

"Then why were you hanging over the railing?"

"I was looking for Gale." Luffy's voice took on the childish pout tone he used when things didn't go his way.

"Why?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. It sounded like his captain just got denied a pile of meat.

"Gale took my hat…… and said she wouldn't give it back till my birthday."

'That girl really needs to die'

--

So that was this chapter. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to the reviews, so please review.

Ooh yeah, a question to all the readers, who would you like to see at Luffy's Birthday party? I ask because well Luffy knows so many people and sadly not all of them can have an appearance, so I look to you guys to help with the decision on who shows up to wish him the best.

Till the next chapter Bye.


	8. Plans Plotted, Calls Made

Okay Finally the real chapter 8. Took me long enough right? (scratches back of head) I'm really sorry about that. First the Internet got cut off then the school work got piled on. Eh well enough of my Excuses.

I want to thank Tenkage Onna for beta-ing this at 2 in the morning. I also give a huge thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or any combination there of. I really never expected people to like this story to be frank, and I was thrown for a loop with the response to it. So thank you all, thank you.

And on to what most of you have been waiting who knows how many months for. Please enjoy and review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with him?" The orange haired navigator asked throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the captain, who was slumped over the railing.

"Gale took his hat and he's expecting her to waltz back up any minute to give it back." Zoro replied with a growl, clenching at his swords.

Nami turned her attention toward the swordsman for a few seconds; then back to the orange trees she was doting over.

"Then will you get that stick out of your ass and find a way to get his mind off of it?" Nami smirked as she heard an indigent huff come from the green haired idiot. '_hmm Gale was right….. I could have fun with this.'_

"I don't have a stick up my ass." Zoro let out another huff and turned his head to glare at the money hungry girl.

"Sure you do, and it goes by the name of Gale. You've been in an ever fouler mood than usual ever since she got on the ship and started spending all your quality time with Luffy." Nami relished the look on Zoro's face a moment before continuing, cutting off his retort. "Well now she's no longer on the ship and we wont see her again until we reach the last island. So why aren't you over there trying to cheer him up, when its painfully obvious you want to?" The navigator stifled a laugh behind her hand as Zoro's form moved out from the tree's and stalked over to the captains limp form.

Really why had none of them realized that the two of them had something for each other? They'd all been on the same ship for months now and still until Gale showed up in the library last night Nami didn't even suspect such a thing. She had to concede that Luffy was a fairly good actor when he wanted to be and Zoro, well he was still the idiot that owed her massive amounts of beli.

Nami moved from her tree's as Sanji's voice grated over the deck spilling his over done romantic speech to deaf ears. She tapped her chin in thought. Now Sanji had been easy to figure out. He spurted out romantic words and actions to woman to cover that fact he was Bi-sexual with a preference for males. Though her knowing this had been a blessing in disguise, as long as she let the cook dote on her, she could get almost anything from the blond. As surprising as it seemed she really hadn't used that to her advantage all that much.

Sanji's voice once again filled the air; pulling her once again from her thoughts. Nami glanced back and grinned evilly at the backs of Luffy and Zoro. Now she just had to tell the rest of the crew and start, well finish Gales plan.

Lunch was a rather morose event. Luffy, beyond the belief of almost everyone, was quiet, sullen and glaring at his food**,** barley eating. Zoro**,** despite Gale being gone, gave off a more potent killing aura then normal. The other chalking it up to the fact he probably was going to kill Gale the next time they seen each other. Sanji sighed. The gloomy atmosphere was seriously getting to everyone. He stood rolling his shoulders, and started collecting the dishes; noticing Luffy just stabbed at the food on his plate. He left the captains plate as well as the marimo's as he hadn't touched any of his food either. He thought of yelling at the two of them but considering Luffy's most prized treasure had been taken and the marimo was most likely plotting to kill the culprit, he decided to let it slide for the moment. As he rounded the table preparing to remove his beautiful Nami-chan's plate she lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him down gently.

"Sanji can you tell everyone to meet me in the library after lunch is over? And keep Luffy and Zoro in here?" Nami whispered into his ear letting go of his arm allowing him to pick up her plate.

"Hai" He straightened up. Glad he started clearing the table with his sweet Nami-chan first.

After about twenty minutes everyone but Luffy and Zoro, had been informed of the plan. The group was getting ready to leave. Luffy stood only to be forced back into his chair by a long, black, slack cover leg.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying until your portion of the food is gone." Sanji lit a cigarette. His foot still planted on the captains chest.

"But Sanji!" Luffy started, drawing out the cooks name in what could have been a cute whine if it hadn't been laced with the teenage captains depression over his hat.

"No 'Buts' Luffy. Marimo here is going to stay and make sure you eat. And so all is fair you have to make sure he eats as well. Because no one wastes food on this ship, no one, you got that?" Luffy nodded blankly, "Besides if you don't eat you wont get anything else until we reach the last island."

The captains face contorted into a purely horrified expression as the cook lowered his foot. Sanji sighed, turned slightly, and pulled Zoro back down.

"What the hell crap cook!? Let me up!" Zoro struggled but it was rather a reluctant sort of struggle. As he really did wish to spend some alone time with his Luffy.

"Look Marimo until you eat your not leaving. Finish your food so you can do what ever the hell you want."

Zoro grunted his response, crossing his arms over his chest. Taking that as an agreement, Sanji followed Franky out the galley door, locking it behind him. He had a feeling he was going to regret leaving those to idiots in his kitchen.

Luffy looked up from his plate as the lock on the door clicked.

"Sanji was serious about us eating wasn't he?"

"That or their all planning something" Zoro uncrossed his arms and lifted his own head to look at the confused looking Luffy.

"What do you mean planning something? I though Sanji just wanted us to eat." The boys tone was light signaling that for the moment he'd forgotten about his missing hat.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at his captains oblivious nature. He couldn't be that dense could he?

"Luffy, Ero-cook just locked us in his kitchen when normally he wouldn't let either of us near the door when he wasn't in here. Plus the money witch told him something before he picked up everyone's plate. Their planning something and don't want us to know about it."

Luffy sat silent a few moments before nodding his head.

"You're very smart Zoro, I just thought Sanji wanted us to eat." Luffy once again poked at his food.

"That too."

"What do you think their talking about that the captain and first mate can't know?"

"Probably something that has to do with the two of us most likely." The swordsman stabbed at his food. Stubbornly unwilling to do anything the cook demanded. Even it if got Luffy to talk.

Luffy sighed glancing briefly at his first mate. He knew very well what his crew was talking about. His birthday, Gale, and him and Zoro, but as much as he wanted to be mad at them for going behind his back like that, he couldn't. he watched Zoro from the corner of his eye. His heart decided at that moment to run a marathon making him lightly blush as Zoro stretched before continuing to stab his food. He started to take small bites, deciding that his food**,** although not very appetizing**,** was safer to concentrate on then his swordsman. Nowif Zoro could really be his that would be the best birthday present.

"What was that about a present?"

Luffy's head shot up, staring wide eyed at the green haired male.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. Did you figure out what you wanted for your birthday?"

"Umm…no just thinking." Luffy's faded blush resurfaced, though he refused to look away. 'Damn why can't I tell him? God Gale might be right about kissing him…would now be a good time? Zoro is looking right at me and his lips do look inviting…..no…no…..I can't'. Something the young captain couldn't distinguish flashed through the swordsman's eyes.

"What ever you say….I guess"

The captains eyes fell back to his plate, oddly finding it empty. He blinked. As Zoro chuckled he blinked again.

"Where'd the food go?"

"You ate it." Zoro's voice carried a light tone, as he tried to control his laugh. It wasn't working so well.

"What are you laughing at!?"

Luffy's playful shout made the swordsman laugh all the louder. He struggled to reign in the spastic chuckles, but every time he tried they just got louder. He worked his eyes open after finding he lost sight of his pouting captain.

"I'm…..laughing..ha..at…..you..haha…Luffy." Zoro managed after nearly hyperventilating. The mentioned captain just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"But what was so funny?"

"The look on your face when you asked where the food had gone."

"..Ok what was so funny about it?" The dark eyed boy asked clearly still confused.

"I don't know. Just reminded me of one of Usopp's fake death faces or something."

"Which one?"

"One of the ones from when we first met him."

Luffy thought back to the first time they met the sharp shooter. His face began to crack into a wide grin, as is often the case when something involved Usopp. The tension between the two men in the galley melted away as both filled the room with deep laughter.

In the library the rest of the crew sat around Nami's desk.

"Why'd we have to lock Luffy and Zoro in the kitchen?" Chopper asked waving his hoof over his head frantically. Usopp and Franky concurred nodding simultaneously.

"I have to agree with them on this one, Nami-chan. I can't help but fear for my kitchen."

"Oh don't worry about a thing Sanji. Everything will be fine. And they had to be locked in or else it wouldn't be possible for us to talk."

All Nami received in response to her explanation were four blank faced stares.

"Ugh…" A hand traced its way down the navigators face in aggravation, "they need to be locked up because we are going to be talking about them. Both of them would put a stop to this plan if they found out about it." Nami watched the blank faces go blanker and felt rather then saw that a total of ten synapses fired. All of which belonged to the cook and Robin, but the archaeologist probably already knew. 'I'm in the company of idiots'

"This has to do with Gale doesn't it?"

"Partly, but its mostly about the fact that she seemed to notice something that all of us haven't."

A chorus of 'what's' and 'how's' followed that really made the orange haired navigator want to slam her head into a wall repeatedly.

"I believe what Navigator - san is trying to say is that Gale noticed that Captain -san and Swordsman -san have an attraction for one another. Which we haven't paid much attention to. Right Navigator - san?" Silence followed Robins clarifying and Nami thanked who ever was listening that she wasn't the only smart on in the room.

The conversation progressed form there with everyone on the same page for once. Gale's plan was fought over, agreed on, fought over some more and finally everyone was in agreement on how they would set it into motion.

Usopp and Chopper would have Luffy duty and make sure he didn't get a moment to himself until they got to the main island. While Sanji, much to his despair, got Marimo patrol and had to keep the swordsman away from the captain. At the same time make sure that Luffy was all Zoro thought about. Franky, Robin and Nami were then responsible for making sure the rest of the plan went smoothly.

The next few days were going to be anything but boring.

"Mushi mushi, Gale here." The grey eyed girl bit hard into an apple, a trickle a juice running down her chin.

"Finally man, took you long enough. So didja deliver my message?"

"Yes Ace. Its been delivered, read and your little brother is a couple of days away from the head of the skull key islands." Gale had to roll her eyes at the guys spastic laugh and probable whoop of joy. Really both D boys had way to much extra energy.

"Great, every things set up on my end. Oh what are you getting him? You know so we don't get him the same thing."

"Hehe that's not going to happen this time Acey. My present is in the works. And don't get jealous when he gets more joy from mine then yours."

"Don't call me Acey."

Gale could just see the large pout beginning to form on the dark ones lips.

"Ok I wont, just make sure my Spiced Grog is ready when I get there."

Before Ace could reply, Gale hung up the den den mushi and bit again into the apple. Land rose quietly out of the waves as Gale got closer to the head of the chain of islands that made up the Skull Keys.

------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Not that exciting I admit, but that comes in the next chapter I promise.

I have another small question for all of you or rather request. See this story is based on a song I came up with when I was bored, that song Gale was suppose to sing at the party, however I never wrote the song down like the dumdum I am and...... I've forgotten all but the first line. So heres the request, could any of you come up with a little song to replace the one I've forgotten? (scratches cheek nervously) I'd really appreciate it.

The first line is "Praise, praise, praise the birthday boy" It was going to be a traditional song they sing in Luffy's village, like we sing "Happy Birthday". The request is open to everyone. Thanks.

Again i hoped you like it and until the next chapter, Bye.


	9. The Party: Laughter, Fights, and Fluff

The Thousand Sunny docked at the last island, smoke rising from somewhere on deck. Zoro, Franky and Robin helped guide the ship to the dock as yelling was heard in the background. Something or other about missing meat, a broken chair and medical exams. Zoro grunted tying the last knot in the holding rope. Franky glanced at him and then at Robin who nodded slightly. He turned after the ship came to a complete rest and walked back toward the galley.

Zoro paid no mind to the others, staying at the rail. His eyes were narrowed as he scanned the harbor looking for Gale's dark hair and earrings. This task however was clearly pointless, but it kept him from trying to kill the others on board. The last week had been a agonizingly frustrating test on his patience, not that he had much to begin with. In total he could count on one hand the number of times he exchanged words with his captain. The number of those words could even be counted on the same hand with fingers to spare. Another crash emanated from behind him and he shook his head. Whatever the others were planning it acted only to put everyone, mainly him, in a horrible mood.

The shouting got louder and a body sling-shotted off the ship, centimeters from crashing into Zoro. He cursed and was about to yell at the idiot when he noticed the idiot had been his captain. Usopp and Chopper came running, stopping only when they both hit the railing knocking the air out of the marksmen lungs and giving the reindeer a massive headache. Sanji followed behind walking calmly, a lit cigarette caught between his lips.

"Nami is going to be pissed about this." Usopp complained in a pathetic tone slumping down on deck his forehead resting on the railing.

"And why would that money hungry wench be pissed about Luffy going to get his hat?" Zoro asked his voice as tight as the grip he had on his white sword. Usopp's head shot up, eyes agonizingly wide with horror.

"Oh Zoro didn't see you there. Hehehe." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Did I say Nami was going to be pissed about Luffy, no, no, no what I meant was that she wasn't going to be pleased with the mess he made, that's it. Not about him leaving not at all." Usopp took several rapid steps backward before taking off running, leaving only Chopper and Sanji for the swordsman to glare at. The doctor followed the young mans example, quickly making a bee-line to the guys cabin.

"What do you want crap cook?" Zoro growled out, twisting back to stare intently into the crowd again. He had become sick of the cooks incessant need to be in his presence over the past week.

The cook not only provided a constant annoyance (more then normal anyway) but he appeared to have taken a sudden interest in their captains every oddity and habit. Every chance the blond got, which happened to be anytime not around meal time, he would shoot random tidbits of observations at him. This did not help his crumbling patience at all, considering he knew most of the facts already and the ones he didn't he had to check on for himself which in the end lead him to following Luffy around the ship, unable to talk to him, like a whipped dog..

"Nothing baka marimo, I'm just standing here. Is that a crime now?" Sanji pulled a long drag from his cigarette shooting the smoke from his nose. When Zoro gave no answer he continued, "I didn't think so." He turned on his heel, then seemingly thought the better of it, "You know you better go catch him, wouldn't want him to not show up to his own party after all." With that Sanji left the swordsman at the railing with a smirk. He nodded to Nami as he passed her on the way to the galley.

Zoro unwillingly let the cooks words sink in and cursed under his breath. He assumed the position to jump off the ship and on to the docks when Nami appeared beside him, an evil and conniving glint lighting up her eyes.

"And where do you think your going?" Her voice carried a razor sharp tone, sharper then his swords hanging at his side, he believed.

"To shore, what's it to ya?" he replied chilled and curtly.

"Oh no I don't think so, you have a bunk room to clean." The glint made him flinch inwardly.

"What are you talking about you witch?" He replied already knowing with a sinking gut, that he wasn't getting off the ship anytime soon.

The smirk he received sealed his fate and sent him sulking down into the bunk room.

In the islands square Luffy stood shielding his eyes from the sun, scanning the small crowd for Gale's dark hair. Before he could take a good look around blue hair in the form of a long ponytail jumped into his vision. His eyes snapped to the owner of the flowing hair to find Vivi looking right at him, a friendly smile lighting up her countenance.

She disappeared for a few moments among the crowd. Her blue hair popped up every couple of seconds as she made her way toward him. Luffy's jaw which had started a downward journey at the moment he seen his old nakama, finally reached the ground as she walked up to him.

"Luffy it's so good to see you again!" She said excitedly, brushing a piece of her long hair out of the way. She the noticed his state of shock and chuckled. "Don't look so surprised to see me." Vivi chided the rubber man in front of her, whose jaw was still quite literally on the ground. She hid a giggle behind her hand as Luffy shook his head in disbelief.

"But what are you doing here? Did something go wrong in Alabasta?" He replied in a worried tone.

"No, no everything is just fine, better then its ever been. I just needed a small break from helping my father. And I'm here because a little fire bird sent a message to the castle that you were celebrating your birthday here. How could I miss such a chance as this to see you again?" She smiled a wide smile that Luffy returned tenfold, catching her up in a hug. They both laughed.

"So a fire bird really gave you the message?" The young captain asked excitedly after letting go of bluenette. She nodded in confirmation, thinking that he had understood her metaphor. "That must have been so cool! A bird made of fire I wish is could of seen it. Probably tasted like barbeque." He sighed as he finished, visions of meat dancing in his head.

Vivi paused confused for a moment, then giggled again. She grabbed a hold of Luffy's arm and linked their arms together. "No, no it wasn't a real fire bird. Your brother gave me the message the last time he passed through Alabasta." She turned them toward a smaller alley and started walking.

"Ohhhh! So my brother has an attack that turns him into a bird?" He asked barely managing to stay on the ground. Vivi just shook her head.

"You can ask him that ok?"

"Yosh!" Luffy took a firmer hold of Vivi's arm and dashed down the alley, clearly not knowing where he was going, forgetting for the moment Gale and his missing hat.

Gale pulled up a chair to the table Ace currently occupied, face down in his meal once again. She sighed but waited, playing with the edge of the straw hat in her hands nervously. Like normal Ace had collected a number of odd looks, and not for the first time did she wonder if the reason he had White Beards symbol tattooed to his back was to keep some lowly thief or pirate from messing with him during one of his spells. The brunettes' head shoot up several minutes later. His eyes were half closed and sleepy looking when his head lifted out of his lunch, bits of food sticking to his face. As usual he continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Looks like nothing changes with you eh Ace?" Gale commented after a couple of seconds waiting for him to fully wake up.

Ace to his credit was still pretty out of it when the girl next to him talked which resulted in him biting down on the fork in his mouth as he jumped nearly a foot out of his chair. Coming back down eyes still wide and fork still jammed in his mouth he swore under his breath fighting back the urge to punch the girl in front of him in the face.

"Don't do that Gale. Damn it. And why do you have my brothers hat?" He asked as he eyed the straw hat in Gales hands.

"Oh this?" She held up the hat, "it's insurance that the Straw Hat crew actually shows up." She gave a half-hearted smile.

"Tell me you didn't." Was the exasperated reply as Ace took the fork out of his mouth.

"I did and it's done. The Thousand Sunny should be docked by now." Gale rose and pushed in the chair, turning to leave.

"Hey, hey where do you think your going?" Ace rushed out, standing to catch her arm.

"I'm going to give Luffy back his hat, collect my spiced grog and leave." Came her matter of fact answer.

"Oh no you don't, your not leaving until this party is over with. I'm not having my brother and one of his good friends act like this anymore."

"Oh so that's what this whole thing was about was it? Well clue in Ace, we are no longer nakama, that ended the day I let my bastard of a father get a hold of his hat and tear it to shreds. I think its better this way anyway. I'm navy and you guys are DF users sooner or later my commanders are going to send me after you guys." Gale tore her arm away and stepped a few paces away, "I'll be here long enough to give Luffy his present, after that I'm gone." She stalked out of the bar, her sword smacking into the door on the way out.

Ace stood there flabbergasted, clenching his fork in one hand. " Fuck." He tossed money onto the table and left on a mission to find his brother.

Nami and Robin walked down a narrow alley following directions given to Nami by Gale. After a few turns and empty courtyards they started to hear cheering and laughing. Luffy's voice rose clear from among the others. The two girls adjusted the bags they carried and entered the large courtyard which held the revelers. Another wave of cheers went up as they were spotted. A large man with a drum stick hanging from his mouth and a thinner man that looked strangely like Usopp walked up to them and took their bags laughing and cheering loudly as they did.

Nami blinked and was about to protest when Sanji and Franky entered the courtyard from behind them carrying cooking supplies and food. They guys just merged into the crowd. Robin followed with a shrug leaving Nami standing by herself until, Chopper and Usopp came from the alley carrying packages.

"Hey is Zoro still on the ship?" She asked Usopp as he went by.

"Yeah he is, I don't think he even knows we all left he was cursing so loud. So loud in fact you can hear it a few streets in the from the ship." He would have continued had her hand not gone up to silence him.

"I get it. One of you at least left him directions to get here right?"

"Umm, I think Sanji did, you'd have to ask him." Usopp rushed out walking into the crowd following Sanji's blond head.

She shook her head and made a be line toward the cook. Nami however was intercepted by a blue haired princess, and Zoro was quickly forgotten.

Back on the ship crashing and cursing could be heard from several blocks around the dock and as the towns people dealt with pirates on a daily basis, they ignored it. Except for the random dirty rags and other small bits of debris that flew from the ship every once and a while. The lone occupant wasn't in the best of moods when he finally came back up on deck. This mood soured when he realized he was the last one on board.

A few hardened sailors nearly choked on the grog they were drinking when the latest round of cursing drifted off the ship. These mutterings were followed by a figure with three swords jumping of the side of the ship and landing on the dock. The figure stocked off in a random direction with a purpose, a deadly aura surrounding him.

The directions sank slowly and silently into the water, never read and overlooked, as they were part of the last dirt pile to be tossed over board.

The crowd was bawling out in wild laughter as they had been most of the afternoon, listening to Shanks and others stories of the straw-hat pirate captain. Luffy pouted slightly as Shanks finished his latest tale.

"I really wanted to join you guys! What else was I supposed to do? I had to prove I was tough somehow." He pouted more, looking more and more like the little kid Shanks left in the village.

This caused the red head to double over in gut shaking laughter. "By stabbing yourself in the face!" Others joined in as the sheer stupidity of the act overrode the danger of it. Luffy laughed as well his face breaking into a wide gin.

"Yes by stabbing myself in the face because everything else I could have done didn't seem like it would of grabbed your attention." The grin broke into an open laugh that just intensified the laughter of the group.

"Boy I don't even want to know what else that mind of yours thought of to get our notice." Ben added lighting a cigarette, "Frankly you stabbing yourself in the face scared the shit out of us." This sobered the crowd a little until Vivi spoke up from next to Nami and Robin.

"You really stabbed yourself, in the face, to get attention from pirates, because you wanted to join their crew?" She asked, a mask of disbelief enshrouding her face.

"Yep!" Luffy answered back head nodding rigorously.

"I knew you were insane Luffy. If it was anyone but you I wouldn't believe it." Vivi laughed shaking her own head.

"Hey I'm not insane." The brunette protested trying hard not to smile as if it had been a compliment.

"Now captain, Don't go denying what the most lovely Vivi can certainly see along with the rest of us or else I'll have to pummel your head into the ground got it?" Sanji said walking into the middle of the group with a platter of food.

"Yes sir Sanji Sir!" Luffy saluted before diving after the meat. The group broke down in laughter once again.

Zoro grunted and kicked a can harshly with his foot, turning another corner which lead to another dead end.

"How many dead ends does a place need damn it!" He shouted turning back around coming face to face with Gale, who was drinking from a dark bottle.

"I believe there are one hundred and thirty-four dead ends in these alley ways. Ten of which are literal dead ends as they drop off into the sea. You've discovered one hundred and twenty of them while your captain has fun at his party." She took another long swig from the bottle. "Now what I want to know is if your intentionally trying to avoid Luffy's birthday party or if your just that directionally challenged?" She raised a dark eyebrow at him.

Zoro saw red and was attacking her even before she got her last words out. His swords disappeared in a flurry of movement pushing her back down the alley. He blinked in surprise as his swords, two of them as he hadn't taken out the third, were blocked by her single blade again and again. That pissed him off further and it wasn't until they had backed into a small courtyard with a small fountain in the center that he realized she wasn't fighting back, just blocking his blows.

"You have a sword, use it!" Zoro shouted, his anger at her for messing with Luffy morphing into anger about how she handled her weapon.

"I am. I'm defending myself am I not?" Gale asked setting the bottle down on the fountain's lip.

He snarled and charged again, and again all his blows were blocked. She couldn't be better then he was. He was going to be the best, and this sea wench couldn't be better. Not after everything she'd done to Luffy. It just wasn't right.

"I think I should be the one to tell you to use your swords Zoro. I have no illusions that you far surpass me, but look at this your gaining no ground. Here's a tip; a swordsman never fights when anger would dull his blade." She said calmly, steadily holding both of his blades back with her own. "Look I know you don't like me and want to hurt me, that was my goal, however, as we stand here Luffy is probably opening his gifts and wondering where you are because the others sure wont tell him they left you on the ship." She took a second pause letting the words sink in. "Truce?"

He stared long and hard at her, the anger slowly melting away. He sighed and sheathed his swords, but said nothing, giving only a slight nod. She appeared to take this as a good sign and picked up her bottle and put her sword back in its holder. Gale walked off going into another alley leaving Zoro standing by the trickling fountain. He still hated her, she still had Luffy's hat and he couldn't do much about either, so he followed her and set his mind on working out how to tell his captain that he got him nothing for his birthday.

They walked in silence most of the way, with the exception of Gale stopping every once and awhile to talk to a person passing by them and Zoro's grunts when they greeted him. When they got to were they could hear the party and most importantly Luffy's laughter Gale stopped at a small bar, having tossed her bottle awhile back. Zoro thinking that that was as far as she was taking him continued in the direction he thought the sounds of the party were coming from.

"Your going o get lost again if you go that way Zoro." Gale said in a flat tone over her shoulder, "This bar goes through the whole building and has an open patio in the courtyard the party is in. Just so you know." She walked into the bar again leaving Zoro standing by himself. He grunted but followed, dreading seeing Luffy's face but at the same time almost giddy about it.

Luffy was on the ground trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard as Bon Clay finished his dance, dressed once again in his swan outfit, only grander and wearing more make-up. Luffy clapped hard still laughing when Bon took his bow. The others, laughing though not as hard as the brunette, followed, save Sanji who stood next to the cake wondering who had invited him and if he could knock the guy out before he did something stupid.

Bon clay had shown up a few moments after Sanji had brought the cake out with Ace following a few minutes behind muttering something about Luffy being friends with the craziest people he'd ever met. Bon clay lived up to this muttering by pirouetting over to Luffy and grasping him in a firm hug stating loudly that he had created a new dance just for the occasion. Luffy being Luffy laughed and begged to see it. Everyone else just sweat dropped and went along with it.

Bon Clay hugged Luffy again after the clapping stopped a wide grin on his face showing off near perfect teeth.

"Happy Birthday my dear friend Luffy-chan! I am glad that I heard about your party and that I was close enough to come to it." He said while still hugging the young captain to him. As he pulled away his eyebrow scrunched together. "Luffy-chan, where's your straw hat? I thought you never took it off?"

Luffy's smile dropped from his face with an audible shattering sound, which probably was a bottle hitting the ground somewhere in the crowd. It was a question everyone there had conveniently forgot to ask all afternoon and no one had, had the chance to pull Bon Clay to the side and tell him. Ace's head whipped around at the question having assumed Gale had already given it back.

Bon clay looked around seeing his mistake at once. "Oh I didn't mean to upset you Luffy-chan…"

"No it's fine Bon-chan. I.. I don't have it because.."

"Because I took it to get a new rope on it right Anchor?" Gale interrupted pushing her way through he crowd. A small smile graced her pale lips as she walked up holding the hat in her hand.

The crowd stood silent waiting for Luffy's response: Shanks and his crew tensed, Vivi's eyes narrowed and Pell moved closer to the princess, Bon Clay stayed still not moving from his position slightly in front of the brunette, Ace prepared to split the two up and Luffy's crew were more relaxed but ready to intervene if something did happen.

She stopped a few paces away from Luffy, and just to the side of Bon Clay. "Here, perfect condition and the rope that lets it hang from your neck is no longer threatening to break." She held out the hat for Luffy to take.

He looked from her to the hat and back surprised she hadn't made him go looking for it. She smirked as if reading his thoughts.

"Look we'd be here for days if I had hidden it from you. Most likely longer because your first mate would have tried to kill me for hiding it, which would of put me in a horrible mood." She chuckled a bit shaking her head, "Plus its your birthday, your first one as captain of your own pirate ship, I'm not going to spoil that for you. Take the hat Luffy." Gale offered the hat again completely ignoring everything else.

This time Luffy took it and set it gratefully on his head with a content and happy smile.

"Thank you Gale, for bringing my hat back and bringing us to the island." Luffy said in an honest tone. Everyone relaxed and chatter started up again though still soft.

"Yep and if you'll excuse me I have my Spiced grog order to pick up and a job to get back to." She bowed and turned to leave only to be stopped by Zoro who had come up behind her.

"Why don't you stay for the rest of the party?" He said arms crossed and menacing looking.

"Zoro! There you are!" Luffy basically shouted as he forcefully hugged Zoro, clearly not caring that they were among a large crowd of people, and oblivious to the fact that he'd been struggling with telling his feelings to the swordsman for the last week.

Gale chuckled at Zoro's expression and gave him the look of 'I told you so' which caused the swordsman to blush and grunt.

Hearing the grunt Luffy himself realized he was hanging off Zoro and let go, stepping a back a coupled of steps. He glanced between Zoro and Gale noting that something had changed with them. His first mate seemed less angery toward her and she didn't appear to be baiting him anymore. She started to walk away again.

"Could you at least stay long enough to sing the song Gale?" Luffy asked knowing she wouldn't stay for the whole party even if he asked her. She paused and looked to be considering it.

"I think I could do that." She smiled and looked back at him, "just let me get my grog first." With out another word she walked off.

To stop the needless questions Nami moved up and clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"Hey why don't you open your gifts now?"

Zoro's stomach hit the ground with a dull thud, he still didn't have a present for his captain. Despite what Gale had told him in the bar, and personally he didn't think much of her advice anyway as he couldn't see Luffy wanting him in anyway other then as nakama. He cursed Nami for suggesting it and rationalized it as her wanting to see if he had gotten anything worth a lot of beli.

The others of the crowd agree and pushed Luffy toward the pile of gifts by the cake.

Luffy stared at the mound, surprised by the size of it, thinking everyone there had to have gotten him more then one thing. Not sure were to begin he scanned the whole pile as everyone watched. He jumped a little when a tanned arm reached from behind him and grabbed a random package from the pile. Luffy followed the box around as the arm pulled away, and was slightly shocked that it was Zoro behind him reading the label on the package.

"Why not start with this one. It looks like it's from the Baratie." He commented in a dull tone, trying to mask his own lack of a physical gift. Sanji perked up at that and got a little closer. A chorus of groans went up when Luffy nodded and took the package from Zoro. In the back ground "Pay up I was right" was heard along with a longer groan from someone else.

The package was heavier then it looked and he stared at it in puzzlement before tearing open the food and fish decorated wrapping paper to find a large cooler and a book. A card was tucked in between the two, which read: Hope the brat can do something good with these. Happy Birthday from the Baratie. Luffy's mouth started to water while his eyes got wider as he stared at the cooler. However, before he could open it Sanji had snatched both the cooler and book from his hands.

"I think I'll take these." He said getting a laugh from the crowd and a pout from Luffy.

"But they were my gifts, Sanji." A string of drool fell from Luffy's chin.

"And that's why I'm taking them, because there would be nothing left of it if I let you keep it. Plus it is still raw."

"Oh in that case, cook it and bring it back right away!" Luffy cheered earning more laughs from the group. Sanji just sighed with a shake of his head, putting the cooler and what turned out to be a cook book (like he needed another one old bastard) over by the cooking stuff they had brought from the ship. Luffy would forget about it shortly, he hoped.

Having made the decision with his first gift, Luffy literally dived into the pile and started opening the others. It seemed as he made his way through the mound that everyone he had ever met since he started out had sent him something: There was a package from Usopp's friends, from the Baratie, Nami's sister, the lighthouse on the red line, Chopper's island, the giants, Alabasta, Sky island, which shocked him, Franky's group, the Galley-la company, and several dozen others not including the gifts from those at the party.

Time flew by as he opened each gift. The party continued around him, cheers doing up everything he got the wrapping off another item. The smells of cooking meat and grog filled the air as the sun started sinking lower.

Finally he came to the packages from his crew. Nami gave him a new blue vest. Robin had gotten him a book on the life of Gold Rogers. Chopper gave him a jar of salve for after hard battles. Usopp had painted a picture of the whole crew and given it to him in a red frame. Sanji's gift was the large cake standing still untouched by the table that held the gifts. Franky had given him a card that said his gift was on the ship which made him excited to go back to find out what it was.

That was the end of the packages on the table but he scrunched his eye brows together in thought, there was one missing. The only one he hadn't gotten something from was Zoro. He looked through the torn wrapping paper and open boxes again thinking that he might of missed it because knowing his first mate his gift would be small. But there was nothing. Luffy looked back at the swordsman who had been standing behind him the whole time to see him gazing off in a different direction. He open his mouth to ask if his first mate if he had gotten him anything, remembering that Zoro was the last of his crew to arrive, but was interrupted by a slowly rising chant of cake, cake, cake. He looked around to see where the chanting started from, only to see Gale walking up chanting the loudest. He shook his head with a smile. She was always the first to demand the cake.

Luffy rose to great her and jumped slightly when Zoro put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get my gift later ok?" He whispered in Luffy's ear causing Luffy to shiver at the sensation and nod.

The cheering got louder when Luffy stood up and Sanji pushed the cake closer reveling the whole thing to be covered in lit candles.

"I assume you got a good haul?" Gale asked walking up to the cake now trash covered table.

"Yeah. It seems like everyone sent me something. I can't believe it." Luffy replied in slight shock, and slight disappointment for Zoro had stepped away from him when Gale stepped up.

"Well then lets finish this party right, so you can get your last gift shall we?" She smiled and nodded toward the cake. The straw hat captain nodded in response and the crowd cheered, with a loud "Finally" coming from Shanks who had some how gotten on top of one of the roofs around the courtyard. Luffy chuckled because right after that one of Shanks' own crew threw a bottle at him which caused him to topple of the roof with a great laugh. Yep he was drunk, as was half the group.

Ace come up then and threw his hands up to silence the crowd which took a few minutes considering he was dealing with a large gathering of drunk pirates.

"Ok, ok, settle down everyone. I know you've been waiting for this monster of a cake, courtesy of Luffy's cook, Sanji, since he brought it out earlier but there's one thing that still must happen. Gale if you would?" Ace finished and stepped down from the box he was standing on to give it to Gale.

"Thanks Acey for the introduction much appreciated." This earned a glare from Ace and a finger of fire in her direction. "Love you to. Now only a few of you know me and I'm going to keep it that way, but all you all need to know is that Luffy has made a birthday wish of me, and has requested that I sing the birthday song, but please everyone who knows this version join in." She paused and took deep breath before adding, "and Luffy try not to destroy the cake, I think every one here wants a piece of it." Gale's voice rose over the party in clear crisp notes.

"Praise, Praise

The birthday boy

The birthday boy

This is his moment

This is his time

Blow out those candles

Make a wish

Make it good

And Praise the Birthday boy

Happy Birthday Luffy."

As she and everyone else nearly roared the happy birthday Luffy filled his lungs with a deep breath, expanding his chest out and blew out his candles along with the cake. Laughter erupted from Ace who had ducked behind others to avoid the mess. Others slowly joined as they got a clear look at Luffy who was blinking with a dumbfounded expression at the space his cake had been. Then Sanji stood up literally plastered with cake, a tick mark throbbing at his forehead and everyone was on the ground howling whether covered in cake or not.

"Umm oops?" Luffy said blushing and scratching his cheek. The laughter got louder.

Sanji wiped the cake from his face and gave a big sigh. "I'm glad I excepted this." He brought the spare cake out and continued to wipe the cake off. However, no one really paid attention as a fight had broken out with the splattered remains of the cake as ammunition. This lasted long into the night.

When he was sure that everyone in the courtyard was asleep or passed out Zoro stood from the chair he had commandeered after the cake fight and picked through the immobile bodies looking for the familiar red vest. He found Luffy cuddled up with Chopper on top of a table in the middle of the court yard. How his captain ended up there Zoro couldn't remember, not after the two or three bottles of spiced grog Gale had given him before she took off, but needless to say it probably had something to do with Shanks who was also passed out next to the table.

He gently shook Luffy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, which had no effect. He rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. He hated to do it but Luffy was dead to the world, so he disentangled Luffy from Chopper, put a hand over his mouth and bent down to his ear, whispering "I have meat."

Luffy shot up going to scream "meat" only to find Zoro holding his mouth shut. He looked confused and puzzled for a moment and mumbled something into Zoro's hand.

"What was that?" Zoro whispered to his captain and again he was rewarded with a mumble against his hand. He drew his eye brows together wondering what Luffy was trying to say.

Luffy, who seemed more sober than the swordsman apparently was, pulled Zoro's hand away from his mouth and said "I said what are you doing?"

Zoro's mouth formed an 'O' shape and pulled his hand away completely.

"Come with me." He said before standing up right and making his way through the sleeping bodies.

Luffy perplexed but none the less trusting his first mate, hopped off the table and followed careful to avoid the sleeping people.

Pulling a piece of paper from his haramaki Zoro held it up to read it and turned left flashing back to getting the paper.

_ Gale ordered two bottles of spiced grog as they passed through the bar and handed one off to him. _

_ "Has he told you yet?" She asked taking a swig from the dark bottle._

_ "Has who told me what?"_ _He replied sniffing the bottle he had been given suspiciously. _

"_Has Luffy told you what he wants for his birthday?" Gale asked again raising an eye brow at him._

_ "No" Was Zoro's curt reply, believing it was none of her business. _

_ Gale sighed and sat her glass down on a table just outside the bar with a clear view of Luffy and Bon Clay's odd performance._

_ "Damn him, now my job is that much harder." This peeked his curiosity and he raised an eyebrow at her taking a tentative sip of the grog._

_ "How so?"_

_ "Look I was just going to give you the directions to a nice little spot down on the beach so you could give him his present and leave, now I have to explain. That is how it makes my job harder." She sighed, "where to begin?"_

_ "Please do…" _

_ "Ok the gist of it, as not to get into past shit, is that Luffy likes you, and as I've proven this week you like him back in the same way. Luffy wants you for his birthday and is terrified that you might reject him so he hasn't told you this." She finished in one breath before downing the rest of her grog._

_ He stared at her frozen in mid-drink unable to process what she just said. "Eh?"_

_ "You heard me, because I'm not going to repeat it" She slide a piece of paper toward him, "look if you don't believe me, take him here after the party and ask him what he wants for his birthday one last time."_

Zoro turned another corner as per the directions and was on the beach. The moon was sinking into the ocean, casting its silvery light onto the sand and the few trees that littered the shore. Luffy was just a few steps behind him and come abreast to him stopping as he did. Zoro getting over the sense that this whole scene belong in some cheesy romance novel, the kind Nami secretly read, continued down the beach until the town was blocked by the trees.

Luffy followed concerned over Zoro's behavior and stopped again when Zoro stopped for the second time.

"So why did we come out here?" He asked after a few minutes of silence starting to get nervous.

"Ahh I want to give you, your present, but I umm still don't know what you want…" He scratched the back of his head off handily.

Luffy blushed darkly and quickly turned around to face the water, walking just to the edge of the wet sand.

"Umm I …" He started but couldn't finish so he stared out over the water thinking with his face burning.

Zoro waited, barely hearing Luffy's stutter. Several minutes went by before Luffy attempted again to say something, but again he barely muttered it and didn't get it out fully. This happened a few more times and finally Zoro figured that what ever Luffy wanted wasn't important enough to say so he moved to lean his back against a near by tree.

The moon was but a sliver on the water when Luffy turned back toward Zoro. His swordsman stood half in shadow, half in the fading moonlight, his eyes closed and completely relaxed against the tree he was leaning on. Whatever Luffy had been about to say died on his tongue as his eyes drank in the sight. Trying not to disturb Zoro, he walked as silently as the sand would allow up to the man and just studied him.

The longer he gazed at him the less butterfly's he had tumbling through his stomach.

The less butterfly's he had the more he wanted to place his hands on Zoro's face.

The more he wanted to touch him the stronger the urge was to kiss him.

To kiss him tenderly.

To kiss him hard.

To kiss him like there wouldn't be a sun tomorrow.

The more this urge grew the closer he got, and the closer he got the more he gazed at his first mate.

Than the cycle started again.

Before he knew it he was chest to chest with Zoro, hands on either side f his face and nearly eye to eye with him. The butterfly's were completely gone and Zoro's lips looked oh so inviting, and then in less then a blink of an eye his lips were on his swordsman's. Just pressing against the other mans, just savoring the feeling, and giving the other the chance to make a decision. He sighed with deep longing.

Zoro stayed still as he felt Luffy get closer. He stayed still as his captain's chest just barely brushed against his. He almost jumped out of his skin when the others hands gently held his face and when Luffy's lips pressed lightly against his, not forceful or energetic but testing and calm, he could swear he melted.

He continued to remain still until the sigh broke the silence. In the sigh, in that moment he read a lot into what Luffy had been going through as well as the fact that his captain was giving him a way out. He could just remain inanimate and nothing would change or… or he could press back and see where it carried them. He pressed back. A bit less sure then his captain and a bit more testing but it was rewarded with a brush of Luffy's hand across his cheek and his captain taking the simple press of lips into a full kiss. Both groaned.

Luffy pulled back after a few moments to make sure this was alright with his first mate. He was greeted with a smirk and Zoro's clear eyes. He smiled back and kissed him a little harder. Giddiness filling his stomach when Zoro answered his hunger.

The next few hours passed with both of them getting to know each other in a new way. It wasn't until they heard Usopp's loud and slightly nervous voice calling for the both of them that they realized the sun had risen on the other side of the island and dawn had made its way to their little hid away.

Zoro looked at Luffy and smiled.

"You never told me what you wanted for your birthday captain." He smirked as Luffy looked at him and blushed a bit.

"I don't think I need to any more, I got exactly what I wanted. You." He kissed Zoro again, just a quick peck, but it still earned a chuckle from the swordsman.

"Well then, Praise, praise the birthday boy. Happy Birthday Luffy. Happy birthday." Luffy could only grin.

* * *

There's the final chapter. Took me long enough I know. Many thanks are in order starting with the person who is responsible for me even finishing. I bow to the devastating power of Lady Drosslmeyer who's threats of beating me with books until I finished got my sorry ass in gear. Her threats carried weight because I know her in real life, and she would have seriously beat me to a bloody pulp. So please thank her and maybe she'll finally get something up herself. Next are my two wonderful beta's Tenkage Onna and Wendi who save my butt from all the mistakes I tend to make and never see. And lastly all the fan's of this story, for all the reviews I've received and all the readers I've had. You know who you are, and I'm grateful for all you've said and helped me with.

And that is the end of Birthday boy. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and the story despite my three year delay in finishing it. And I give Luffy a belated and early happy birthday.

* * *

P.s if anyone would like to tell exactly why they hated Gale so much I'd really appreciate it, having gotten many reviews stating she was thoroughly hated but with no reasons why. I'd like to know so if in the future I create another OC I know what not to do. Thanks.


End file.
